Dodger
by snooze5
Summary: Dodger is absolutly unique in both the human and vampire worlds. Unfortunately this may lead her into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, so this isn't my first fan fiction but it is my first True Blood fan fiction. I started watching in the second season and am half way through the first season so I am kinda making this up as I go along. I had this story in my head for a couple of days so I just figured why not. The story does't really follow any current story line from the show and I'm just kinda borrowing the characters for my own use. But I hope you like it and please review._**

She knocked on the door of the nest just after dark. As she waited on the threshold she said a silent prayer that Isabelle or Godric would answer. The other vampire who resided within, Stan, didn't scare her, she spent far too much time around vampires to be frightened of them anymore, but he did make her uncomfortable. She knew it was unlikely he would ever hurt her, but being alone with him made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.. After about 30 seconds the door swung open, revealing a leering Stan leaned against the door frame, his trademark Stetson atop his head.

"Well…good evening Dodger," he smirked, looking her up and down.

"Hi Stan," she said, attempting to walk through the door, only to have him block her.

"What brings you here on this fine evening?" he asked, trying to get her to look him in the eye. In all the years he'd known her, he hadn't yet accepted that glamoring just didn't work on her anymore.

"Godric summoned her and you know it." Isabelle said, walking towards the still open door, "Hello Dodger, how are you?"

"Fine Isabelle thanks." Dodger said stepping around a glaring Stan and hugging the pretty female vampire. "Is Godric up yet? I think I am a little early?"

"No, you are right on time. Come I will take you to him." Isabelle said, leading the way deeper into the nest, Stan slammed the door behind them and stalked back to his room. "I'm sorry about Stan's behavior. I will speak to Godric it is inexcusable."

"Don't worry about it Isabelle, Stan I can handle. He's still mad that I turned him down for that date 3 years ago." Dodger said smiling.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten all about that." Isabelle laughed as they walked into the living room. Sitting in the corner, seemingly oblivious to the pair who had just entered the room as he stared off into space, was the most powerful vampire in Texas and possibly North America. Though he had the appearance of a 16 year old, he was well over 2,000 and very wise.

"Good evening Dodger. You are well?" he said out of no where as he stood up.

"Hey Godric. I'm great how are you?" Dodger asked walking forward to embrace him.

"I am fine. And as always you have grown lovelier since I last saw you." He replied with true sincerity.

"Thanks. And for future reference Godric, we're friends you don't have to formerly summon me to get me to come over. Just call or text or something. Ok?"

"But summoning is how vampires contact humans." He argued with a smile.

"You know I barely count as human." Dodger replied.

"Indeed. I assume your parents are well?" God ric asked.

"Yes, a little concerned by the whole formal summoning." She teased.

"Well, apologize to them for me for causing them anxiety." he said with a smile.

"Will do."

"And your boyfriend, he is well?"

"I wouldn't know." Dodger said quietly.

"And why is that?"

"We broke up."

"I am sorry to hear that. May I ask why?"

"He couldn't handle my lifestyle." Dodger said, faking her boyfriends voice.

"Your lifestyle? Have you joined a cult since last we spoke." He asked innocently.

"Don't be a smart ass Godric." Dodger reprimanded.

"Of course not. Well should we get down to business then."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. And as always you are free to refuse." Godric added, he was always very worried that she would feel she was treated as a common human.

"Of course. What's the favor?"

"I was hoping you'd be willing to go to Louisiana to extend a personal invitation for me to one of my children."

"Eric?" Dodger asked, gaining a look of surprise from Godric. "He's your favorite. You talk about him more then your other children and I remember you said he was a sheriff in Louisiana ."

"Yes, Eric was my first child and is most loyal. He has always been quite special to me," Godric said, eyes glazing over in thought.

"You want me to bring him back here?" Dodger asked, pulling Godric out of his memory.

"Yes, another sheriff has gone missing and the King and Queen of Texas have requested my help. I am hoping that Eric will be willing to act as sheriff until I return."

"Ok, when do you want him back here by?"

"I was hoping you would set off in the morning and bring him back here tomorrow night."

"No problem Godric."

"He is well-disciplined but will not be expecting you so please take every precaution."

"Godric, you worry too much. I'll be fine."

"I see you as one of my children and as such am forever bound to worry over you." He said.

"That's sweet Godric. Thank you."

"I know my child well enough that he will want to drive himself, so Hugo will drive you to Shreveport and drop you off, and come straight back here. You will return with Eric as I don't think he has been to this nest yet."

"Ok, well then I better go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow night Godric." Dodger said, standing up to leave. Godric rose with her and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Be careful." He said in parting, she smiled and walked from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early when Hugo pulled up to Fangtasia, only about an hour after the sun had set. The parking lot was completely empty but Dodger got out anyway.

"Do you want me to wait Dodger?" Hugo asked as she stepped from the Sedan.

"No thanks Hugo. I'll be fine. Plus Godric wanted you to come straight back."

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Absolutely. I can take care of myself Hugo. But thanks for the concern." Dodger said closing the door and walking towards the front door. She noted the closed sign as she got to the door but decided to knock anyway. She knocked a couple of times and waited, she could hear movement on the other side of the door but no one was opening it. So she knocked again. And again. Finally, the door swung open to reveal a pretty blonde vampire in a black leather corset and tight leather pants, basically vampire-wear for the sake of a human audience.

"Can't you read?" she drawled pointing to the sign on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I can read. But I need to speak to the owner."

"I am one of the owners," she said stepping away from the door and glaring down at Dodger from her black stilettos.

"Ok, then I need to speak to Eric."

"Why?" she asked, still bored.

"That's between me and Eric. Is he around?"

"He hasn't come in yet…but I suppose you can wait in his office." She said as if it was the greatest imposition ever.

"That would be great. Thanks." Dodger said, walking towards the open door.

"Don't suppose you have a name?"

"Don't know do you?" Dodger asked, still smiling.

"You can call me Pam, your turn human," she spat.

"I'm Dodger."

"Really," Pam said smirking. "What an interesting name. Follow me." She turned and started walking into the empty club. Dodger followed looking around curiously at the décor. It wasn't authentic looking at all, just lots of red paint and black leather with posters of old Hollywood vampire movies on the walls.

"You know the only reason I'm allowing you in here is because you are his type." Pam said, leading Dodger further into the club.

"His type?"

"Yes."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Brunette, thin, tall, pretty…busty." Pam grinned looking her up and down, eyes lingering on her chest straining against the material of her tank top.

"What does that have to do with letting me in?"

"Well, if he doesn't like what you have to say at least he has something decent looking to feed off." She sneered, obviously trying to scare her. "What is your blood type anyway?"

"A- Negative," Dodger responded, refusing to be intimidated.

"Well look at that…you really are his type." Pam smiled as she led Dodger down a hallway behind the bar and through a door into a small office. It didn't surprise Dodger that it looked nothing like the rest of the club, a large desk with a computer and comfortable chair overlooking the rest of the room. A couple of other chairs in front of the desk and a couch pushed against one wall.

"Don't touch anything." Pam ordered, leaving Dodger on her own. She walked around the room for awhile looking at, but not touching, the things scattered around as a way to entertain herself. She was examining some paper work on the desk when the door suddenly opened. She jumped back, feeling guilty for snooping as she turned around.

The man facing her was obviously Eric. Godric had always referred to Eric as his Viking, Dodger had never taken him seriously until now. If this man hadn't been a Viking then Vikings must not have existed. He was huge, at least a foot taller then her 5'10" frame, broad shoulders, made to look broader by the tight tank top he was wearing, revealed as he removed an expensive looking black leather jacket. His blond hair was short and gel-ed off his face, revealing crystal clear piercing blue eyes.

"You must be…Dodger." He said in a lightly amused tone as he walked around the desk to face her, looking her up and down as he sat and began reading through the paperwork on his desk.

"And you must be Eric." Dodger said, sitting as well.

"That would depend on who you are and why you're asking." He replied bored, not looking up from the paper work in front of him.

"Actually, I was sent here." Dodger said, trying to sound equally bored.

"By whom?"

"Godric." Dodger smiled, the mention of his maker finally getting a new expression on his previously stoic face.

"Godric?"

"Yes."

"Godric sent you?"

"Yes."

"You are his." Eric stated.

"No, I'm just doing a favor for a friend."

"A friend? Hmm…" he mused sitting back in his chair. "And why has Godric sent you here?"

"He would like you to come back to Dallas with me. He wants to see you."

"Did he say why?"

"Yes, but that's between you and him." Dodger replied shortly, thinking if Eric was as loyal to Godric as he thought the reason shouldn't matter. Eric sat back and regarded her for a moment before leaning forward and pressing a button on his phone, eyes never leaving Dodger's. Pam came in almost immediately.

"Yes?"

"I will be going out of town for awhile. Keep things running while I'm gone." He said, not as a request but as an order. Dodger wondered whether she was just an underling of his or something more.

"Of course" She responded, Eric nodded and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"After you Dodger." He said standing up and motioning towards the door. She rolled her eyes and walked out the way she'd been brought in, Eric close behind. It was 8:30 and Fangtasia didn't open until 9 but there was already a line around the side of the building to get in. As they walked towards the parking lot several of the girls in line called out to Eric, offering themselves to him.

"Girlfriends?" Dodger asked with a smirk, Eric glared down at her but didn't answer.

"Which car is yours?" he asked.

"I don't have a car here. I was dropped off. I'm supposed to come back with you."

"Of course you are." Eric said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her back towards the line of people and around the back of the building.

He walked straight towards a shiny black corvette and opened the passenger door for Dodger.

"Thanks," she said, Eric didn't acknowledge her as he used his vampire speed to get in the car before she'd even shut her door.

"We have to stop at my home first." Eric explained as he turned away from the highway.

"Right." Dodger said as Eric leaned forward and turned on the CD player. Dodger listened in silence for a moment and then started laughing as she recognized the music.

"It's very old…" Eric began, only to be cut off.

"Swedish. I know." Dodger said, still smiling.

"Then what's so funny?"

"Godric has the same CD…I think. It's hard to tell when you don't actually understand a word their saying" Dodger explained. Eric again just nodded as he turned into a modest looking suburb. Dodger tried to hide her surprise as Eric turned into the driveway of a two-story Victorian style home. It was all white with wrap around 2 story porch, it even had potted plants, and Dodger did not see Eric as the gardening type.

Eric turned off the car and led the way up the front porch steps and into the house. Dodger couldn't help but smile at the swing hanging from one end of the porch. The inside of the house was painted in light colors, blues, greens and whites, almost like a beach house. The furniture was all light colored leather and the art on the walls were all sea scapes or land scapes, Dodger guessed to be of Sweden.

She continued to follow Eric deeper into the house, finally stopping in a gourmet looking kitchen, full of again light colors and light marble, and surprisingly, a human man.

"Hello sir. You're back early." He said. Dodger knew some of the wealthier vampires had day time help, but wasn't sure why he was still here.

"Good evening Chris…and you can tell your girlfriend to stop hiding in the pantry…I can smell her." Eric said, pulling a vile of what looked like human blood out of the fridge and sticking it in the microwave.

"Right. I'm sorry Eric I just didn't think you'd be home this early and she was gonna be gone before you got here so…" Chris cut off abruptly as Eric glared at him.

"We'll talk about this later Chris," Eric said, sipping his blood as he turned to leave the kitchen. "I'll only be a few minutes, Chris will take care of you." He added to Dodger.

"Hi, I'm Chris. This is Erin." He said introducing the woman who had come out of the closet.

"HI, I'm Dodger."

"Are you his meal for the night?" Erin asked excitedly.

"No. Just visiting. You know even if she had left before Eric came home he still would have known she was here."

"How?"

"He can smell her, easy."

"Even after she's gone?" Chris asked, nervously.

"Really?" Erin giggled.

"Yes, really." Eric said, making them all jump as he came silently back into the kitchen. "I'm going away for a couple of days. Pam will give you instructions. Now go." Eric said to Chris, who hastily left the kitchen with Erin.

"Do you own anything that's not black?" Dodger asked. He had changed out of the tight dark jeans and black tank top and into black linen pants and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"I could go naked, if you prefer," he said. Dodger's jaw dropped and she sat in stunned silence trying to think of a response.

"So you can shut up, I was beginning to wonder," he added, turning and leaving the kitchen and a very surprised Dodger behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. First I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me. Also, sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I had a harder time writing the dialogue then I thought I would, but I am happy with the end result. The next chapter should come quicker as I am almost done with it now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) -Snooze5**

Dodger picked her jaw up off the floor and stared at Eric's retreating back, smugness radiating from him as he left the kitchen.

"Are you coming?" he called the grin on his face evident in his voice. Not wanting to embarrass her self anymore Dodger hurried to the front door, where Eric was waiting smirk firmly in place. As she walked passed him and out the door Eric shut and locked it before, once again leading the way down the porch and to his Corvette. He again, opened her door before walking back to the driver's side, throwing his black leather duffel into the back and folding his tall frame into the driver's seat.

"Maybe you should think about buying a bigger car." Dodger suggested, trying to get back to even footing, the naked comment had given him the upper hand.

"That's the best you can come up with?" he laughed.

"It's been a long day."

"And you can't stop thinking about me naked." He smiled, the car fishtailing slightly as he whipped it onto the highway.

"I could say the same thing about you."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, Pam told me I was your type. Plus, you basically undressed me with your eyes when you saw me in your office."

"If I were going to undress you it wouldn't be with my eyes." He said, turning the full force of his crystalline gaze on her brown eyes.

"Wow, and your ego fits in this car too. That is amazing." She snapped. Eric smiled; this human was much more amusing then most.

"You are different then most humans." Eric remarked after a small silence.

"What makes you say that?" Dodger asked staring out the window, although she had been expecting this conversation since she'd told him she wasn't Godric's.

"Besides your…unique…name, you are overly comfortable around vampires. Most humans are more wary of us."

"You mean of standing up to you?" she said, Eric continued to drive as though she hadn't spoken at all.

"Well maybe I'm a fang banger." She suggested.

"No, you're a virgin…but you know I can smell that," Eric smirked. "If you don't belong to Godric…you belong to another vampire? An underling of his."

"I don't belong to anyone…at least not in the way you're thinking."

"What other way is there?" he asked, obviously intrigued. She turned away from him and stared out the window again, deciding whether or not he was trustworthy.

"If Godric trusts me I think you can tell me." Eric said, sensing her reluctance. After a small pause she answered with a sigh,

"Ok. Both of my parents are vampires." Eric glanced at her quickly, a frown on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"My mom and dad are both vampires."

"I find that unlikely." He scoffed.

"My human parents were killed by a nest of vampires when I was 3. My vampire parents were part of the nest but stopped them from killing me and took me in."

"You were raised by vampires?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

"That sounds impractical."

"Why do you say that?" Dodger asked, Eric raised an eye brow at her in disbelief,

"I haven't been human in a long time, but from what I can remember humans spend most of their time in the daylight," Eric smirked.

"My parents hired a nanny for daylight hours until I was old enough to be alone." Dodger explained.

"So you are theirs?" Eric pressed.

"I'm their daughter, if that's what you mean."

"There is no difference," he proclaimed.

"If you claim a human they become your pet, right?"

"Yes."

"Do I strike you as someone who would be ok with that?" she asked.

"That is irrelevant, you need protection."

"Do I?"

"Humans don't keep well on their own," he smiled.

"We're mortal, we're not supposed to "keep well," she said, imitating his voice. Eric shook his head, trying to hide a smile,

"I'm amazed any vampire puts up with you, especially Godric."

"He's used to it. He's known me for a long time."

"How do you know Godric?" Eric asked.

"When I was 5 the same nest of vampires that killed my human parents decided I was a danger to all vampire society and must be destroyed. My parents took me to Godric seeking protection."

"And he agreed." Eric guessed.

"Yes, as I grew up he was kind of like an uncle or an older brother. But now were just good friends."

"I see." Eric said deep in thought.

"You don't know what to make of me."

"No, I've never heard of a similar situation. You are probably one of a kind."

"Is that a compliment Mr. Northman?" she teased.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Your turn now."

"I wasn't aware we were playing a game."

"You know everything about me and I know nothing about you."

"I disagree. You know much more then you should."

"Yes, well Godric talks about you a lot."

"Does he?"

"Yes, you're his favorite child by far, and when I was little he used to tell me stories about the old days, you were in a lot of them."

"Well we spent a great deal of time together after he turned me, hundreds of years in fact."

"So you were really a Viking?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you definitely look the part."

"Yes, and believe it or not I have heard that before."

"So you were?" she pressed.

"Yes. I was dying after being injured in a raid when Godric saved me."

"And you are still loyal to him."

"Fiercely so."

"I think that's why Godric has so much respect for you." She said as they lapsed into silence for a few minutes. "How long has it been since you've seen him?"

"Awhile." He said, staring out the window, eyes clouding over in thought.

"Well it won't be much longer, make a left up here, it's the back way." Dodger directed as Eric smoothly navigated his Corvette down the rain slicked dark roads. They fell back into silence Dodger starring out the passenger window as Eric continued to drive.

Suddenly the world seemed to fast forward into vampire speed for Dodger. She heard Eric curse and slam on the brakes, she was thrown forward against her seat belt as the car skidded. Right in front of them, a Semi pulled out across the entire road and Eric's Corvette was about to slam into it. As the car continued its slide across the wet road, Eric threw his arm against Dodger's chest, bracing her for the impact. As they hit, Eric was thrown forward, through the windshield and out of the car. Dodger's head slammed against the passenger window and her world went black.

Eric crashed through the windshield and landed hard on the pavement, he stood up almost immediately, shaking his head to clear it. He saw Dodger unconscious in the car and took a step towards her when about 2 dozen men, armed with long wooden stakes, silver chains and cross bows, appeared from behind the Semi. Eric's fangs extended slowly before he suddenly lunged at the group. He grabbed the one closest to him, and swiftly broke his neck; he turned towards the rest of the group as a silver tipped arrow soared though the air and into his shoulder. He faltered for a second as he ripped the arrow from his skin and again sprinted towards the armed men,

"Enough vampire!" A voice yelled, Eric turned to see the Rev. Steve Newlin standing by Dodger's open car door, a gun pressed to her head. Eric growled but stopped.

"On your knees demon." He ordered. Eric took a threatening step towards him, and Newlin cocked the gun.

"I won't ask again." He said, smiling. Eric slowly retracted his fangs and sank to his knees.

"Soldiers tie him up." Newlin ordered happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Dodger awoke slowly, her eyes were cloudy, as she attempted to rub them she realized her arms were tied, as were her legs. She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs and remember what happened and where she was. Accident. Semi. Windshield. Eric. It all came flooding back to her, as her head and eyes cleared. She was tied hands and feet to an uncomfortably stiff wooden chair. She rocked the chair experimentally only to realize it was bolted to the floor. She glanced around the rest of the room, she was in some sort of storage cage. As she continued to glance around the room her eyes finally landed on Eric. He was seated in the same stiff wooden chair as her, except he was tied with thick silver chains. The dark pants he'd been wearing had been cut off so the chains could be wrapped ankle to knee around the legs of the chair. They had also removed his shirt and 2 thick chains criss- crossed across his bare chest and over his shoulders. Another, slightly thinner chain was wrapped around the middle part of his throat, forcing his neck back into an uncomfortable position. All she could see of his arms tied behind the chair was the smoke rising off his burning flesh. She could see his whole body shaking as his tense muscles continued to fight uselessly against the painful chains. His eyes were closed against the pain but his fangs were extended and she could hear his soft groans and labored breathing.

"Eric? Eric?" Dodger called, knowing asking if he was ok would be a stupid question. He opened his eyes and strained to raise his head as much as he could so he could look at her.

"Are you ok?" he ground out, through teeth clenched with pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I don't suppose you can untie yourself?" he asked, eyes closing again.

"No, the ropes are too tight. How long have we been down here?"

"A day." He said, growling again as he tried to lift his head.

"Who did this?" she asked, her answer walking down the stairs before Eric could respond.

"Good Evening my little captives…oh and a special hello to our little sleeping beauty of Satan." Rev. Newlin said walking into the cage accompanied by another man.

"Gabe would you please check our demon's chains, make sure they are still in place?" Rev. Newlin said. Gabe walked over to Eric and bent down in front of him, checking the tightness of the chains holding his legs. Dodger could hear Eric snarling as Gabe moved around to check his arms. As Gabe straightened back-up he glared down at Eric before punching him hard across the jaw. Eric's head jerked to the left as he let out a hiss. Dodger knew the blow shouldn't have hurt him but was shocked to see Eric spit blood to the floor. She glanced at Gabe and saw he was wearing silver tipped brass knuckles now wet with Eric's blood. She watched Eric tilt his head forward and glare straight at Gabe.

"When I get out of here, I will kill you." Eric said emotionlessly blood dripping from his now split lip, Gabe smirked.

"I'd love to see you try fucker." He snarled.

"Now that's enough Gabe, is that anyway to treat our guests of honor? Especially with the big plans we have for them" Rev. Newlin said evenly.

"Big plans?" Dodger asked, dreading the answer more for Eric then for her.

"Yes, we have a ceremony in a few weeks to re-introduce our demonic friend here to hell. But in the mean time I'm sure he will prove very useful. And as for you dear, my source tells me you are one of a kind. Raised by vampires, now I tell you I wouldn't believe that if my source wasn't truly reliable."

"What good is she to you?" Eric spat out, Gabe punched him across the face again, and blood immediately started flowing down his cheek.

"You will speak only when spoken to." Gabe ordered.

"We'll call it research. She probably knows as much about your kind as you do, but it will be much easier to get it out of her." Newlin continued as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"Don't bet on it." She said under her breath, Eric smiled.

"Well we will see, won't we? Good night for now." Newlin said as he and Gabe left the way they came.

"If you see a way out, leave me and take it." Eric ordered the minute the upstairs door closed.

"Don't worry about that first chance I get I'm outta here and I'll be back with Godric." She said sincerely. "But I really doubt they're that stupid." They fell into silence and eventually Dodger drifted off to an uncomfortable sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes sprang open, though she wasn't sure how long she'd slept. Gabe and Rev. Newlin were again walking down the stairs, they unlocked the storage cage and went straight over to Eric.

"Now, this shouldn't hurt you one bit." Rev. Newlin said. Gabe pulled out another thin silver chain and placed across Eric's throat just under his chin. He walked behind Eric, yanking on the new chain and forcing Eric's head further back. Newlin stepped up, pulled a needle out of his pocket and went straight for Eric's neck. Eric bared his fangs as Newlin slid the needle into his jugular.

"What are you doing?" Dodger demanded as she watched them drain vile after vile of Eric's blood.

"We have to fund our leadership camps somehow." Gabe laughed. They took about 12 viles of his blood before removing the extra chain and turning to leave.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it." Rev. Newlin smiled, walking out the door.

"Eric?"

"I'm fine." He growled, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to rest. Dodger knew the taking of his blood hadn't hurt him, but if they kept doing it without allowing him to replenish he would be severely weakened.

It was hard to keep track of time for Dodger but she was sure it must be daylight because Eric had basically shut down and was resting as comfortably as he could while being continuously tortured by the silver chains which bound him. Suddenly, his head snapped up as much as the chain would allow. Dodger immediately looked to the stairs, knowing Eric would hear anyone before she would. Once again, Rev. Newlin closely followed by Gabe and a third man Dodger hadn't yet seen came down the stairs.

"Luke, will you please help me to remove our fang banging friend to my office." Rev. Newlin asked. The third man moved towards Dodger and disconnected her from the chair, but kept her hands and feet tied together. As soon as she was disconnected from the chair Dodger started kicking, connecting once with Luke's head, before he threw her over his shoulder with help from Rev. Newlin. As Luke carried her out of the cage with Newlin leading the way, Dodger saw Gabe lean over Eric holding a small stake, tipped with silver, as she was carried up the stairs she saw Gabe raise his arm over Eric. The last thing Dodger heard as she was carried up the stairs was Eric's anguished roar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, huge sorry from me for taking so long. I had a hard time with parts of this chapter and at the same time had a brain storm for later in the story and spent some time typing that up. I really appreciate you guys sticking with me and sending reviews and story alerts to my inbox. It makes me really happy and keeps pushing me along. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Dodger was surprised when they carried her up through the sanctuary and into what appeared to be Rev. Newlin's office; her mind had conjured up many more sinister things as she was carried. Luke set her down in a plush chair across from the Reverend's desk and stood, arms crossed, in front of the now closed door.

"Well, this won't take but a few minutes if you cooperate. I just have a couple of questions for you." He said, all fake smiles.

"I have nothing to say. I think you should just put me back down stairs with Eric."

"He has a few questions of his own to answer. Hopefully he plans on being more forthcoming then you."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Dodger snorted, as Luke stepped forward and hit her across the face.

"What kind of mind games have they played on you to make you turn your back on your entire race?" the reverend asked incredulously, shaking his head at Luke.

"What happened to you to fill you with so much hate?" Dodger spat.

"I am not filled with hate. I am filled with his holy light." He declared.

"Save it for someone stupid enough to believe you." Dodger said as the reverend himself stood up and punched her in the jaw. Dodger could tell he was angry and barely holding on to his last bits of sanity.

"You will answer my questions or you will not enjoy the consequences." He whispered, grasping her jaw painfully and getting within an inch of her face. Dodger spat on him.

"Fuck you." She growled. The reverend released her and sat back slowly, wiping the saliva from his face. "Put her in the other storage room, no food or water until I say different." He said to Luke voice shaking in fury as Gabe walked in. "Gabe, put a couple of silver bullets in our demon, his whore is being uncooperative."

"With pleasure." He smiled, "What about her?"

"Let her watch, then put her in the other storage cage." Newlin answered, beginning to work on the paperwork on his desk. Gabe grabbed Dodger and started dragging her back through the sanctuary and back down the stairs to the storage cage. Eric's head was slumped as they descended the stairs but as Gabe handed Dodger off to Luke and opened the cage door he lifted his head. Dodger gasped as she saw Gabe's stake sticking out of Eric's right shoulder.

Gabe pulled a gun from the back of his jeans and aimed at Eric. Dodger noticed Gabe's stake was still sticking out of Eric's right shoulder.

"Any preference fanger?"

"You could…shoot yourself," Eric suggested haltingly trying to smirk but only managing a pained grimace, Gabe hit him across the face with the gun, Eric let out a bitter laugh unhurt, "that the best you got?" he gasped. Dodger rolled her eyes, Eric was gonna get himself killed. Gabe's face turned purple with rage as he pressed the gun to Eric's right knee and squeezed the trigger.

Eric's head dropped back further and he let out a pained hiss, his body tensing as he fought through the pain.

"Hard to heal when you're covered in a hundred pounds of silver huh?" Gabe smiled, cocking the gun and pressing it again to Eric's knee.

"You proved your point Gabe. That's enough." Dodger yelled as Luke yanked her head back by her hair.

"It isn't nearly enough whore. If you were as resilient you would be getting the same treatment, as it is you just get to watch and enjoy." He said, pulling the trigger and pumping another silver bullet into Eric's knee. Eric gritted his teeth but remained silent, glaring at Gabe.

"Let's go Luke." Gabe ordered smiling as he paused to look at the wounded vampire, before walking with Luke and Dodger up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks dragged on for Dodger, she spent night and day in the pitch black storage cage except for once a day when they would drag her back to the cage where they were holding Eric so she could watch them torture him. He was progressively getting weaker and each time she saw him he was worse, obviously they were beating him more then the once a day she witnessed. He hadn't fed in weeks and they were still taking vials of his blood. The first week Gabe and Rev. Newlin seemed content to take their pleasure in beating Eric with Gabe's silver tipped brass knuckles, delighting in the cuts and blood that now marred his previously perfect face. These attacks seemed more like an annoyance then anything else to Eric, as he spent the time they were beating him to appraise Dodger's condition.

Each time they brought her down she was covered with more bruises and cuts. His face remained stoic as he appraised her but inside he was enraged. That these men would dare lay a hand on Dodger infuriated him more then his continued beatings. He told himself that these feelings were because she was important to Godric, but part of him was unsure that was the reason.

After the first week, fists seemed to no longer satisfy Gabe and Newlin and they switched to what they laughing referred to as "product development." They began testing new weaponry on him to see what was and wasn't effective against vampires and what caused vampires the most pain. Eric, for the most part, endured the tortures with minimal noise, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of knowing they'd caused him pain. Several times they found their weaponry to be ineffective and caused very little, if any pain to Eric, but on these days they always made sure Gabe got some hits in with the silver-tipped brass knuckles.

Watching them torture Eric everyday was the hardest part of Dodger's day. She had only known him for a few hours before they were taken but she felt as if she were watching her own family tortured day after day. She convinced herself that these feelings were because he was Godric's and she'd heard about him since he was a child. She was trying to ignore the fact that even bloody and weak Eric still was the most attractive man or vampire she'd ever seen. It wasn't even just his looks, though he was physically beautiful. He had a presence and a power that Dodger appreciated and respected, and that was more attractive to her then anything else.

Newlin was concerned with everything and anything Dodger could tell him about vampires. How to hurt them, how to lure them in, how you could recognize them from a distance, how they lived, how you could recognize a nest, the bureaucracy of vampire culture. Dodger kept her mouth shut, she wouldn't give Newlin anything that may help him hurt anymore vampires. She knew they were asking the same questions of Eric but was positive he would die before answering them, and as the weeks and beatings went on, Dodger began to wonder if maybe they both would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she was dragged back down the stairs she saw Eric was in exactly the same position she'd left him in the day before, he was still covered with blood and he had stopped fighting the chains long ago. There was dried blood covering his face, and matted into his once perfectly gelled hair. The burns from the silver chains had only gotten deeper, except for on his right knee which now had several bullet holes along side of the silver chains and of course, Gabe's stake was still protruding from his right shoulder. The only new injury she could see was a shiny burn down his left arm from shoulder to elbow. As they tied her back to her chair, Eric's head slowly lifted to look at her.

"They've been beating you?" He asked through gritted teeth as soon as Luke left them alone, it was the first chance they'd had to speak in weeks.

"I'm fine."

"They have no right hit you." He growled.

"Yeah, I think they disagree with you. They haven't been letting you sleep?" Dodger said, noticing the dried blood under his nose and from his ears.

"No, they take great pleasure in keeping me awake during the day. How long has it been?"

"Weeks, but I really don't know. No offense but you look really bad." Dodger said quietly, Eric laughed bitterly.

"I haven't been feeding, I've been tortured and they keep taking vials of my blood. I am unable to heal myself at the moment. And you don't look so good yourself." He said grimacing and closing his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah well I'm human." She said, watching as Eric smiled. "How much trouble are we really in?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much longer can you hold out?"

"Months, but they've been taking my blood and I haven't rested. Even after they remove the chains I won't heal as quickly as I should."

"How long?"

"Day, day and a half."

"What are the chances of someone finding us?"

"I don't know. The Fellowship isn't quite this troublesome in my area..." Eric said, trailing off and nodding towards the door and the sounds of footfalls on the stairs. This time it was just Gabe.

"Having a nice reunion whore." He spat at Dodger as he opened the cage door. He was carrying a small dagger, with an exceptionally shiny blade…silver, Dodger guessed. This guy was getting way too much enjoyment out of hurting Eric.

"Lucky for you the reverend wants your fangs displayed for the ceremony or I would have ripped them both out by now, fucking leech." Gabe spat, taking a quick slice across a small expanse of Eric's exposed chest. Eric let out a low pained growl, but continued to glare at Gabe.

"So that's the only way you can get off huh Gabe? Torturing a guy? Thought your church was against gays too?" Dodger said, Gabe whipped around, punching her already bruised cheek.

"Say that again bitch." He threatened voice low, Eric's sapphire eyes were boring a hole into Dodger's, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"I said I think it's sad that you have to hide your real self to fit in with Newlin and the rest. Don't be ashamed." She teased. Gabe lost it. He grabbed Dodger by her shoulders and wrenched her entire body out of the chair, throwing her to the concrete. Dodger let out a scream as she felt her shoulder dislocate as she hit the floor. She glanced up at Eric and saw him straining uselessly against the chains, his eyes burning with anger, as Gabe threw himself on top of her.

"I'll show you, you stupid slut." He snarled wrapping his massive hands around her neck and attempting to squeeze the air from her body. Dodger started to grow limp, she could hear the clinking of Eric's chains as he strained to help her, and finally Gabe eased up. He let go with one of his hands so he could untie her ankles, as he looked down Dodger struck, using the little remaining strength she had left she threw her head forward and into Gabe's nose, breaking it and knocking him unconscious. Dodger took a deep shuddering breath in the quiet and began to try and shimmy her way out from under Gabe's massive body.

"What the fuck was that?" Eric asked stunned as Dodger continued to work her way out from under Gabe.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Dodger stammered.

"Trying to get him to rape you?"

"I knew he'd have to untie me." She said, shrugging, Eric could tell she was trying to hold it together because she wouldn't look him in the eye. Finally she managed to wriggle her way out from under Gabe and hobble towards Eric on shaky legs. Her entire face was swollen and bruised, and blood from Gabe's broken nose was running down her chin, mixing with the deep bruises which were forming along her neck. She hobbled over to Eric and, with hands still tied, began removing the silver chains. He hissed audibly as each link was removed, but after a second they were all gone and Eric stood up on equally shaky feet. He steadied himself on the chair and used his free hand to rip the ropes from Dodger's wrists.

"Ah." She gasped as the ropes came off.

"What?"

"I think he dislocated my shoulder." She said as Eric walked over to Gabe, bending over him he cursed under his breath.

"What?"

"It's 6 o'clock."

"When's sunset?"

"Closer to 6:20."

"Shit."

"You need to go, we don't have time to waste."

"They broke my ankle, I can barely walk. I'd never make it." Dodger sighed, Eric opened his mouth to speak but stopped short glancing towards the stairs

"What?" Dodger asked.

"Someone's coming."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews, and I apologize ahead of time for the awful Swedish in part of this chapter. I used google translator and am 100% sure it's wrong, but it's the best I can do. Anyway, enjoy :) **

"What?" Dodger asked.

"Someone's coming." Eric growled, moving away from Gabe.

"How many?"

"Just the one," Eric continued, wrapping his arm around Dodger's waist and helping her out of the cage and into the corner furthest from the stairs. Dodger slid down against the wall and sat, trying to take the weight off her ankle. Eric was standing close to doorway where whoever it was would be coming out. She finally heard the door at the top of the stairs open and footsteps descending quickly.

Finally, Reverend Newlin stepped into the room, Eric grabbed him with human speed and pinned him to the wall by the throat.

"Go ahead…martyr me, and my cause will become bigger then I could ever imagine." Newlin gasped, turning his neck and offering himself to Eric.

"Eric, don't. He'd be getting what he wants." Dodger called from the floor. Eric didn't even acknowledge she'd spoken as he tightened his grip on Newlin's neck.

"Come on demon…it's been weeks since you've fed…and with the HEP D you got from feeding on Gabe…you must be very weak," Newlin panted, glancing to Gabe's bloodied face on the floor of the cage and assuming Eric had fed on him.

Dodger pushed herself off the floor and hobbled over to Eric as he inched his fangs closer to Newlin's throat. Dodger knew if he started to feed he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Eric…let's just go. Come on." She said gently, putting a hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric turned his head and glanced at Dodger.

"I should kill him."

"You would start a war and that's exactly what he wants…it's almost sundown Eric…we can get out of here just leave him." She coaxed. She watched the muscles in his hand slowly relax and his fangs retract. He didn't release him, though; instead he pulled him forward and shoved him into the wall. Dodger heard his head connect with the concrete wall and watched Eric drop him to the ground. He stood over him for another minute before helping Dodger limp away from the door and sitting down next to her.

"We have to wait out the sunlight." He said.

"Does Gabe really have HEP D?"

"I don't know…they've been teasing me with his blood for weeks." He said, "I'm weak enough, I didn't want to take the chance…and if I start on Newlin I won't be able to stop," he admitted.

"I know this is a stupid question after everything but…are you ok?" Dodger asked quietly.

"Fine." He said immediately.

"You're not healing at all…"

"I need to feed and rest…then it'll take a day or so." He said, not looking at her as he stood and walked towards Newlin. He leaned over and lifted his limp wrist.

"6:30…let's go." He said.

"Wait," she said. He let her go and watched her hobble back over to Gabe, combing through his pockets she picked out his keys. "I don't think you're up to running all the way to Godric's." Eric nodded, wrapped his arm around Dodger's waist and started climbing the stairs.

They made their way into the parking lot, Eric supporting Dodger as best he could. His fangs were extended as he glanced around the seemingly deserted parking lot, the last thing they needed was to be caught again. Dodger looked around the parking lot pressing the unlock button on Gabe's keys, preying that he parked close. As they continued to walk through the lot the alarm in the church went off. Eric glanced over his shoulder and smiling shook his head.

"What?"

"There is no way our luck is this bad." He said. Dodger ignored him, continuing the seemingly futile search for Gabe's car. The alarm in the church continued to go off but now men armed with guns, crossbows and silver chains were pouring out of it. Eric growled low in his throat, he knew he was in no condition to stop all of them. As he quickly ran through his options in his head, a white Escalade blinked to life. He heard Dodger sigh in relief as the two of them made their way to the car.

"You better fucking run whore." Someone yelled. Dodger turned around, when 3 things seemed to happen simultaneously. Eric pulled her into the tightest bear hug she'd ever felt, she heard the crack of a gun, and she found herself supporting Eric's weight. It took her exhausted mind a second to process what happened. Eric had heard the gun shot first and had used his body to shield her. Dodger reacted quickly opening the already unlocked back door and shoving an unconscious Eric across the back seat, the past couple of weeks finally appearing to catch up with. She jumped in the drivers seat, started the ignition and peeled out of the space just as the first soldier reached the car. She heard several pops and the back windshield and windows exploded in glass, all over a still unmoving Eric.

Dodger's ankle was throbbing painfully but her adrenaline was pumping. She kept glancing in the rear view mirror, trying to decide if they were being followed. She knew she had to get Eric to Godric, but she didn't want to lead Newlin to Godric's nest either.

"Eric?" she said, no answer. This was when she wished that vampires had a pulse or breathed or something, anything that would indicate he was ok. She didn't even know vampires could become unconscious, though admittedly Eric had been through a lot and hadn't rested in weeks. After a few more minutes of driving aimlessly, Dodger decided that no one was following them and she started in the direction of Dodger's nest.

After another 20 minutes she pulled Gabe's Escalade into Godric's driveway and hobbled out of the car towards the front door, Eric was still stretched out across the back seat. Before she could reach the door Stan stepped out looking pissed.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he growled, Dodger couldn't help but internally marvel at her incredibly bad luck…why couldn't it have been Godric or Isabel. Before she could respond Godric was outside and lifting her into his arms.

"You are in pain." Godric said.

"No, Godric I'm fine, but Eric's not." Godric glanced back to the car, handed Dodger off to Isabel and ran over to the SUV closely followed by a clearly reluctant Stan.

"Dodger, what happened?" Isabel asked as she carried her inside and set her on the couch. Dodger didn't answer as she watched Godric and Stan help a now barely conscious Eric into the nest. They sat him down on the couch across from her,

"I'll be fine, just give me a second." He said, dropping his head into his hands and breathing deeply.

"Eric you need to feed." Godric said sternly. Eric glanced up at him and nodded. Stan immediately went to the kitchen and returned a few seconds later with a warmed Tru Blood. Eric took a gulp, grimacing, but continued to drink, leaning back against the couch and shutting his eyes.

"Isabel please call Dodger's family. Tell them she's fine and they are welcome to come and spend their day here." Godric said, Isabel immediately left the room.

"Stan get him another." Godric ordered, seeing Eric had finished his bottle of blood, "I don't suppose you will allow me to heal you?" he asked looking at Dodger, though already knowing the answer.

"I appreciate it, but no Godric." Dodger said politely. Godric nodded as Isabel came back into the room.

"They are on their way Godric." She said.

"Isabel, please help Dodger to a room and see what you can do for her injuries." Godric said.

"Yes Godric," she answered, helping Dodger to her feet and helping her hobble out of the living room.

"She won't allow us to heal her?" Eric asked as soon as she left the room.

"No." Godric responded.

"Why not?"

"Cause she's stubborn," Stan announced.

"She doesn't wish to be bonded to anyone." Godric said, Eric nodded. Granted he hadn't known Dodger long, but she was definitely not the type of human to be dominated by a vampire…at least not of her own freewill.

After watching Eric force down 2 more Tru Bloods Godric asked,

"It was the fellowship?"

"Yes, Newlin himself." Eric said. Godric nodded as his cell phone started to buzz, he reached into his pocket, pulled it out and laughed.

"You have a very persistant child." He said, handing the phone to Eric.

"How many times has she called?"

"I've lost count…had I not ordered her to remain in Shreveport she would have been here immediately." Eric smiled and answered the phone.

" Du har varit irriterande Godric." (You've been annoying Godric)

**"**Eric? Var har du varit?"(Eric? Where have you been?)

"Det är en lång historia ... allt du behöver veta är att jag mår bra. Hur är klubben?" (It's a long story…all you need to know is I'm fine. How's the club?)

"Friktionsfritt, naturligtvis" (Running smoothly, of course)

" Jag återkommer inom de närmaste dagarna" (I'll return in the next few days). He said, hanging up the phone and handing it back to Godric.

"I'm sorry, if she pestered you," he added.

"No need to apologize. I like to think you would have been equally persistent had I disappeared. Now if you'll excuse me, I must contact the king." Godric said, leaving the living room just as Isabel helped Dodger back in.

Eric wasn't sure how he looked but Dodger still looked bad. She'd washed the blood off her face but her face and neck were still covered in bruises. Her ankle had been splinted and wrapped tightly, and her arm was in a makeshift sling. Isabel helped her sit on the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Sure you don't want a little help honey? You'd love being bonded to me." Stan leered.

"Enough Stan." Eric growled.

"You're not my sheriff Viking." Stan spat. Eric stood up, looming over Stan. Stan stood toe-to-toe with him. "You're no match for me like this."

"Want to bet?" Eric asked in a growl. Dodger knew that there was no way she could stop them if they decided to fight and immediately started looking for something she could hide behind.

"Sit down boys." Isabel said, coming back into the room with a sandwich for Dodger. Neither vampire sat down, or even acknowledged Isabel's presence.

"Stan, please go greet the Carmilla security guards." Godric said re-entering the room, pointedly ignoring the aggression that was pulsating in the room. Stan glanced at Godric, murmured a quick "yes sherriff," before walking out the front door. As he walked out 2 other vampires came rushing in. Eric took a protective step towards Dodger, Godric stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Good evening Isaac, Elizabeth." Godric said. The male vampire was small, barely 6 feet tall, and very thin. He had been tuned young, Eric estimated him to be in his mid-twenties. The woman was also very petite, about 5'5" and barely 100 pounds, she had dark red hair and bright green eyes and was no older then the male. Eric could see tears in the corners of her eye as she saw Dodger.

"Godric," they both said, bowing to him slightly before looking to Dodger.

"Mom, I'm fine." Dodger said as her mother pulled her into a gentle hug. Her father did the same, though his eyes were trained on Eric the whole time.

"Godric what happened?"

"We have yet to broach that subject in its entirety…though I have my suspicions." Godric admitted glancing to Eric.

"It was the fellowship." Dodger said to her parents. Her father growled, staring at Eric.

"And who are you?" he sneered.

"Dad," Dodger interrupted.

"My apologies. This is Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 9 in Louisiana and one of my children." Godric said.

"The one you said my daughter would be perfectly safe with?" Isaac asked, sarcastically.

"Dad, Eric saved my life." Dodger said, Eric was staring at her but said nothing, though Dodger saw the anger spark in his eyes.

"We have an hour before daylight. I know the 2 of you must be exhausted…but it is important that I know what happened over these past few weeks." Godric said.

"How long has it been?" Dodger asked.

"About a month." Elizabeth answered.

" I believe the story begins with me," Godric began. "I sent Dodger to request Eric's help. Two sheriffs in Texas have gone missing and the king had asked that I investigate. I hoped that Eric would be able to assist me."

"We were coming down the back road to Godric's house, a semi pulled out across the entire road. Eric tried to stop the car but we hit anyway. I got knocked out after that." She said looking to Eric, he sighed and began.

"I went through the windshield, when I got up a couple dozen humans came out from the woods with silver and stakes, I killed one and was going for the rest. Newlin had a gun to her head…if I hadn't stopped he would have killed her. They chained me up and transported the 2 of us to the basement of their church." Dodger glanced at Eric, she hadn't known that Newlin had threatened her life. Eric had saved her life twice. She tried to catch his eye but Eric refused to look at her.

"What happened in the basement?" Isaac asked.

"They kept us together for a couple of days then they put me in a different room." Dodger said.

"How did you come to be injured?" Elizabeth asked.

"They were asking questions about vampires, how to hurt you, recognize you, where the nests were." Dodger responded. "They hit me when I wouldn't answer." At this Isaac stood and started to pace.

"And where were you during all this?" he sneered at Eric.

"That is more then enough Isaac." Godric said sternly.

"Dad, they were torturing him." Dodger said, Eric said nothing, his face remaining impassive.

"Eric?" Godric asked.

"They were testing weaponary on me." he said.

"Obviously chains," Godric said referring to the burns across Eric's still bare chest, neck, arms and legs. "And bullets...your knee and your back."

"Yes."

"What about your face?" Isabel asked.

"Silver tipped brass knuckles." Eric responded, still emotionless.

"And fire and stakes." Godric said, seeing the burn on Eric's arm and the gaping hole in his shoulder. Eric nodded but said nothing.

"They took blood from him too." Dodger added, Eric glanced at her but kept quiet.

"Well, I am sure there is much more to discuss, however it is close to daylight and you both need rest," Godric said. "Isabel please show Eric to the guestroom Stan was using and tell Stan to take one of the coffins."

"Of course Godric, and Elizabeth, you and Isaac may have my room. Please follow me."

"Thank you Isabel." Godric said. Eric stood to follow Isabel, but Isaac and Elizabeth hesitated.

"Mom, dad. I'm fine, really. I'll see you in the evening." Dodger said, they both hugged her and followed Isabel and Eric downstairs into Godric's real home, which sat completely underground.

"Dodger, you are of course welcome to any of the rooms up here, the security guards have been made aware of your presence." Godric said.

"Thank you Godric."

"It is the least I can do," Godric said standing and hugging her. "I am glad you are alright." he said, as he turned and descended the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dodger quietly slipped from the main house and down the stairs into the basement hallway. Everyone in the house was asleep except for her. She'd washed her face after arriving at Godric's to get Gabe's blood off her but still felt gross. So when everyone else went off to rest she took the opportunity to shower, the only problem was now she was wide awake. SHe had tossed and turned for a few hours, before getting annoyed and getting up. She walked past the door to Godric's room intending to go check on her parents but instead found herself stopping in front of the guestroom door.

She knew Eric was a very powerful vampire and would be back to perfect health in no time but seeing how weak he'd become at the Fellowship of the Sun made her worry about him. He had, afterall, saved her life twice.

She slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. She immediately felt foolish. It was as black as a tomb, even if Eric wasn't ok, she couldn't see to tell.

"Miss me already?" he called from somewhere in the darkness. Dodger could almost picture his smirk as she stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said, slowly making her way into the room and towards where she was sure the bathroom was.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Aren't you?"

"I was asleep until someone started sneaking into my room," he stated. She ignored him and continued to pick her way slowly through the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Checking on you?"

"Checking on me?"

"Yes,"

"You check on children and the old. I am neither."

"You were just tortured and held captive for a month." She said, as she reached the bathroom and flipped on the light switch, filling the room with a soft glow. Eric was sitting up against the center of the head board, his face, hair and chest were still covered with blood, and she suspected he was still wearing his cut off linen pants.

"I am almost healed." He said as she looked him over. And of course he was right. The burns from the chains which had criss crossed his chest were gone, as were the ones from his neck. The cuts from Gabe's brass knuckles were gone but the dried blood remained. The only wounds which hadn't yet healed themselves were the hole in his shoulder and the burn. Dodger shook her head and walked into the bathroom coming out a second later with a damp wash cloth. She crawled onto the bed and sat next to Eric before slowly reaching the cloth towards his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his hand sprang up to catch her wrist in a gentle grip.

"Eric, you're a mess. Now just sit still for a second and let me do this." She ordered. Eric dropped her arm and allowed her to gently clean the blood from his face and chest. She avoided looking to his eyes as much as possible but he stared at her the entire time.

"I think you're on your own for you hair." She said after she'd finished, climbing off the bed and walking into the bathroom to rinse out the wash cloth. As she looked up from the sink she was unsurprised to see Eric standing behind her, staring at her intently. She'd felt the wind shift as he'd sped in, something she'd picked up after spending every day of her life with vampires.

"You need to shower." She said and turned to leave the room. Eric stopped her grabbing her around the hips and pulling her against him.

"I'm still pretty weak. Maybe you should join me. You know, in case I slip." He breathed into her ear. Dodger stood up on her toes with a smile on her face and pulled his neck down, bringing their faces inches apart. He leaned closer, his grip tightening.

"I'll risk it" she whispered, smiling wide as she stepped away from him and walked back towards the door. Leaving a very confused and annoyed Eric behind her.

"And I thought you were worried about my well being." He muttered loud enough for her to hear as she shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!! Sorry this took so long, I've been trying to put it up for 3 days and has been acting really, really weird. Hopefully it's been behaving for you guys. But anyway, as always your reviews make my day so please continue. I really hope you guys like this chapter because it's kind of an indication of where this story is going. ENJOY!!!**

It was just before sunset when Dodger finally got up. She laid in bed and did a quick survey of her battered body. Her ankle was no longer throbbing but was still quiet swollen, though now she was sure it wasn't broken. Her shoulder was sore and stiff, but since Isabel had popped it back in the night before it felt much better. The bruises on her face had stopped hurting long ago and now just appeared yellow and fading. Though, the bruises on her neck were still dark purple handprints. She got up and left the guestroom, hobbling slowly to the kitchen to once again eat. Since she'd gotten back that was really all she wanted to do…and sleep, of course. She poured herself some water and took a large gulp…only to promptly spit it back out as Eric walked into the kitchen. He seemed to be completely healed and he had finally washed the blood from his hair, which was now slicked perfectly off his face again, and he was no longer wearing the old black linen pants.

Instead, he was wearing old blue jeans and a worn flannel shirt, Stan's cloths.

"That was mature." He said walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out a Tru Blood, ignoring Dodger as she wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"Wow…Eric where's your Stetson?" she giggled. Eric glared,

"He's the only one in the house with clothes that kind of fit me."

"Yeah, but you still may be better off wearing Godric's clothes," she laughed.

"Believe it or not it wouldn't be the first time," Godric said, entering the kitchen, Eric smiled, "No, I guess it wouldn't be." He said.

"Dodger, Eric mentioned that it may be better to finish your story without your parents presence, do you agree?"

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." She said immediately. Godric raised his hand and pointed to his private office. Dodger started to limp after Godric, Eric stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her and her injured ankle completely off the ground effortlessly.

"I can walk myself you know." She said.

"Humor me." He said, ignoring her scowl until he placed her in one of the chairs in front of Godric's desk, he took the other.

"So, I believe we left off while they were testing weaponry on you." Godric said looking to Eric.

"Yes,"

"This continued for the duration of your captivity?"

"Yes."

"How did you manage to get free?" Godric asked looking to Eric, Eric just shook his head and glanced at Dodger.

"Dodger?"

"They brought me back down to Eric and they left us alone for a few minutes, then Gabe came back down."

"Who is Gabe?"

"He does Newlin's dirty work." Eric explained, Godric nodded and looked back to Dodger,

"He had those brass knuckles on again and he was hitting Eric…" she continued.

"You stepped in?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Godric asked, Eric looked intently at Dodger, waiting for her response.

"Usually Gabe and Newlin came down together. I figured this was our best chance cause he was alone."

"That's the only reason?" Eric pressed, staring into her eyes.

"I figured you were probably tired of getting the crap beat out of you." She said grinning. Eric's face remained impassive but his eyes hardened a little.

"What did you do?" Godric asked, ignoring Eric.

"I did my best to piss off Gabe."

"For what result?" Godric asked.

"Well I figured if I pissed him off enough and insulted him…"

"Then what?"

"She insulted his manhood. It's obvious he's the kind of person who would be offended and want to prove himself." Eric said.

"He tried to rape you?" Godric hissed, suddenly angry.

"I..umm…I figured he would have to…untie me at least." Dodger said, haltingly, surprised by Godric's anger, she had never seen him like that.

"She head butted him, broke his nose ad knocked him unconscious," Eric stepped in; Dodger gave him a grateful smile.

"Yeah, then I took Eric's chains off and Newlin came back in, Eric knocked him out."

"He is still alive?" Godric asked.

"Yes, though he shouldn't be." Eric growled.

"You were right not to kill him. His death would have rallied more to his cause." Godric said.

"She took Gabe's keys, we went to the parking lot. Another human must have found them and set off an alarm." Eric explained.

"We got out to the parking lot and were trying to find Gabe's car and a bunch of guys started coming out of the church with silver and guns. One of them tried to shoot me and Eric took the bullet."

"The one in your back?" Godric asked.

"Yes"

"Then you came straight here?"

"Yeah," Dodger said.

"It seems you 2 are very lucky to have had each other." Godric said. "The King will be here at midnight, in this situation I think it would be best if he didn't know of Dodger's involvement."

"What do you mean?"

"It would be...safer if the king believed you to be a typical helpless human, and that Eric saved you because he believed you were mine." Godric said delicately.

"So basically, let Eric do the talking?"

"Yes."

"Ok Godric, if you think that's best..." Dodger said, trailing off.

"Thank you." he said, obviously grateful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The king entered the nest followed by about 6 other vampires. He was shorter then Eric, maybe just 6 feet tall and rail thin, though his thin frame was draped in a designer and perfectly tailored suit. He had dark eyes and features though his hair was much lighter with a fair amouont of grey. Dodger estimated that he had been changed at around 50. Godric, Isabel and Eric were seated on the couch with Dodger, Isaac and Elizabeth sitting in chairs just behind the couch. Stan was outside coordinating the hotel security with King's guards. As he entered, Godric stood respectfully and the others followed his lead.

"Godric, it is wonderful to see you" the king said sitting down with a guard in a black suit on either side of him. Four more of his guards were stationed throughout the room.

"The pleasure is mine Anton," Godric said. "You remember Isabel," he said as the King kissed her hand.

"And please allow me to introduce Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana. Eric this is Anton Ivanov, King of Texas."

"Your majesty," Eric said, bowing his head in respect as they all took their seats.

"And those seated behind you?" Anton asked.

"I apologize for my rudeness. These are Isaac and Elizabeth, vampires in my area and this is Dodger, she was taken by the fellowship along with Eric." Godric explained.

"I can understand why. Even religious zealots would notice her beauty." Anton said, looking Dodger up and down before turning his attention back to Godric, Eric and Isabel.

"How were you taken?" Anton demanded looking to Eric.

"We were driving back from Louisiana," Eric began.

"We?"

"Dodger and I your majesty."

"I called for Eric and sent Dodger to bring him back. I hoped he would be able to take my place as sheriff while I helped search for the missing sheriffs. However, as I understand that issue has resolved itself." Godric said, stepping in.

"Yes, they have been located and reinstalled in their areas. Please continue sheriff." Anton said. Eric continued explaining about the Semi and the soldiers of the sun, but was again interrupted by the king.

"That still doesn't explain how they captured you. Going through the windshield shouldn't have harmed you."

"Newlin threatened Dodger's life, your majesty." Eric said, Dodger could hear the respectful tone in his voice beginning to strain.

"You gave yourself up for a human?" he asked, and glanced towards Dodger and smiled, "Of course for one of your beauty and delicate scent I would consider giving myself up as well."

"She is my maker's, I felt it was my duty to protect her." Eric said, trying to remain impassive.

"I wasn't aware you had taken a human Godric?" Anton said, eyes flashing.

"She is not mine in that sense your majesty. She has been under my protection since she was a child." Godric explained calmly.

"Of course, you were raised by our kind?" Anton asked looking towards Dodger.

"Yes, your majesty. Since I was a baby." Dodger said.

"She must be incredibly…useful to you, Godric."

"She is always willing to help, should I ask it of her." Godric said carefully, Anton regarded him closely before turning back to Eric.

"Continue sheriff." Anton ordered. Eric took a deep, though unnecessary breath and continued, describing where they were held and the weaponry which was tested on him.

"Where was the human during all this?" Anton asked, interrupting Eric again but looking to Dodger.

"They'd separated…" Eric began, only to be again interrupted by Anton.

"I wasn't addressing you sheriff." He hissed, Eric's eyes flashed but he kept quiet.

"They'd separated us your majesty." Dodger said.

"And obviously, you were beaten." Anton said.

"Yes, but I'm fine." She said.

"Why hasn't she been given blood?" Anton demanded of the room, everyone was quiet for a moment.

"She doesn't…wish to be bonded to anyone." Godric said, looking slightly defeated.

"You are not bonded to anyone?"

"Umm…no your majesty. I'm not." Dodger said, Anton looked like he wanted to pursue the subject further, but decided against it.

"Continue sheriff," he ordered yet again. Eric ground his teeth and continued. He made it uninterrupted through the rest of the story, substituting the part about Dodger breaking Gabe's nose for him being able to finally slip the silver chains. And leaving out the part about protecting Dodger from the soldiers on their way out of the church.

"It seems you were both very lucky to escape." Anton said as Eric finished their story.

"What will become of the fellowship your majesty?" Godric asked after a brief pause in which Anton's eyes had lingered over long on Dodger.

"Nothing as of yet. I would like to move on them but the higher ups have…strongly advised against it. So for the moment, just keep a close eye out." Anton said standing up, flanked by his guards as the rest of the room rose with him.

"Thank you for your attention your majesty." Godric said graciously.

"Just doing my job," he said, as Godric began escorting him to the door of the nest. "I have several guards, it is unnecessary to escort me to the door. Isabel, Sheriff Northman, Dodger," he said nodding to them as left the room, eyes roving over Dodger again.

The minute they heard the car pull away the entire room breathed a very small sigh of relief.

"He is interested in her." Isabel said, breaking the silence.

"Very." Eric growled.

"So what?" Dodger asked.

"He is the king of Texas, he can claim you." Eric explained angrily as he stood up and started pacing, no Eric didn't pace, he stalked.

"I'm not an item from the lost and found. He can't just claim me." Dodger yelled.

"Yes he can," everyone responded at once, Dodger rolled her eyes.

"Do not take offense to this please Dodger. But you are only human, you have very little say in these matters." Godric explained.

"I'll claim her," Stan offered walking back into the nest, Dodger and Isabel shot him a glare, Eric stopped stalking and extended his fangs.

"I'm her father. I'll claim her." Isaac said.

"No one's claiming me." Dodger insisted as Eric interrupted,

"You're no where near strong enough to protect her from him." Eric yelled at Isaac.

"You're the one who allowed her to be kidnapped in the first place." Isaac snapped. Eric had him by the throat up against the nearest wall before anyone could react.

"Say that again." Eric hissed.

"Enough Eric." Godric said sternly. Eric glanced at Godric before dropping Isaac to the ground and starting to stalk again.

"Can't I just tell him no?" Dodger asked.

"You're a human he cares nothing about what you think," Eric spat bitterly.

"I am afraid Eric is correct." Godric agreed calmly.

"What are our options Godric?" Elizabeth asked, Eric opened his mouth to respond but was silenced with a look from Godric.

"She needs to form a bond with someone more powerful then the King."

"No one's listening to me," Dodger began. "I am NOT bonding with anyone." She yelled stalking out of the nest. Eric, her mother, and father all made moves to follow her but Godric stopped them,

"Let her go. We need to consider our options." Godric announced.

"Godric, can't you form the bond?" Elizabeth asked.

"I could but it would be safer if she were out of Texas. I am older then the King but he is still the king and I am bound to obey him. If he asked for her I could not refuse." Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes before Godric broke it,

"It needs to be Eric." He said calmly.

"NO!" Isaac yelled, Eric glanced at Godric who continued as though he hadn't been interrupted, "Eric is out of the King's jurisdiction and is more then powerful enough to protect Dodger."

"She'll never agree to this." Elizabeth said. Eric stalked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Isabel asked.

"To talk to Dodger."

"Like hell you are." Isaac said, Eric turned around and regarded him, head cocked to the side and a predatory grin on his face.

"And you're going to stop me?" He asked.

"That's enough." Godric said. Eric turned to face him, though his anger and frustration were still clearly visible. "Eric, go talk to her if you think you can control yourself." Eric gave a small nod and headed outside. Dodger was sitting out by the main street, as soon as she saw Eric approach she stood and started walking away from him.

"Go away Eric." She said, Eric said nothing just continued to follow her at human pace.

"I'm not bonding with anyone." She called over her shoulder, except now he was standing in front of her. He gripped her shoulders hard and bent down to look at her in the eyes.

"You're bonding with me." Eric stated calmly, staring into her eyes.

"I can't be glamoured Eric and I am NOT bonding with you."

"That wasn't a request." He growled, voice laced with surprise and anger.

"You can't force me." Dodger challenged.

"Watch me." He threatened, backing her against her parents SUV. He leaned in towards her neck, when he was suddenly brought to his knees in surprise by a searing pain on his cheek. Dodger broke free and started running back towards the nest as Eric touched his now bloody and burned cheek. Before she knew it, she found herself pinned on the ground under Eric.

"That was stupid." He growled. Dodger knew she'd pushed him too far, she'd seen him mad before but now he was shaking with suppressed rage.

"Get off," she spat, trying to squirm out from under him.

"Do you know what will happen if the king claims you?" she squirmed harder, he tightened his grip, "DO YOU?" he demanded eyes flashing dangerously.

"No."

"What the fellowship did to you, did to me, how you were almost raped. That's nothing compared to what the king would do."

"You're trying to scare me."

"Get this through your head. To the king, to Godric, to your parents, to me you are nothing. Just a human, something to be kept as a pet or a meal." Eric hissed. At this point Dodger had stopped squirming and was starting to get scared, Eric wasn't letting up and no one in the nest was coming out. Though she was sure at least Godric was hearing this.

"Then why do you even care what happens to me?"

"You may be an insignificant human but you saved my life. I owe you." He said, finally standing up, she stood up shakily unsure of what to do.

"Dodger? Godric would like to speak with you." Isabel said walking down the steps and eyeing Eric curiously, his posture still clearly radiating anger. Dodger nodded and walked back into the living room, Godric was waiting by himself.

"Godric.." she began only to be silenced by a hand.

"I would like to first apologize for Eric's behavior," he said.

"You know what happened out there?" she asked sheepishly.

"Not exactly but I have an idea. Eric was quite angry when he left and I know how much self- control he has for these kind of matters." Dodger just nodded.

"If there were any other way Dodger…"

"I know Godric but Eric really?"

"I was under the impression that the 2 of you were on good terms."

"We were."

"Eric cares a great deal for you and that is the root of his anger."

"So when he cares about someone he gets pissed? Well that makes sense." Dodger said sarcastically.

"He hasn't cared for anyone but himself in a long time, I believe you scare him."

"Godric I barely know him and to be bound to him for life…"

"Is daunting, I understand."

"You think he's the best option?"  
"I do. He already cares for you and he will keep you safe."

"When do I have to do this?"

"As soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dodger decided that although he instigated the fight, she had been the cause of most of it, which was why she was now heading down to the guest room Eric was staying in. She took a deep breath outside of the door before knocking, he answered almost immediately glaring down at her, one eyebrow raised, waiting,

"Can I come in?" she asked, he stepped aside holding the door open, she walked in under one of his massive arms.

"I'm sorry about the silver."

"What was it?"

"A ring."

"Your parents let you wear silver?"

"Only the ring…I spend a lot of time around vampires…it gives me at least a little protection."

"Guess it worked"

" It was stupid of me, I was just upset." She said, looking into his still cold, hard eyes. "I don't like having my choices taken away from me and I especially don't like the idea of being your pet."

"It wouldn't be like that." He said, eyes softening a little.

"Oh…I thought I was nothing but a pet or a meal." She pressed, Eric glared at her.

"And for most that's true…but I didn't mean that and you know it."

"Then why say it."

"I thought if you were scared enough you'd go through with it," he said with a sigh. "I don't want for you to be unhappy with me."

"How would it work then?"

"In public you would have to show obedience to me because it is expected but in private we would be equals."

"So when were out at Fangtasia and you snap your fingers I have to come running?"

"Yes, but I would try not to put you in that situation."

"What about in private?"

"What about it?"

"I would be staying at your house."

"Yes."

"In my own room?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You know how important a vampire's sense of smell is. You would need to smell like me, sleeping with me would help with that."

"What about sex?"

"I wouldn't force you…"

"But…"

"But, I expect sex at some point, yes." He admitted with a smile. She shook her head, choosing to ignore this aspect of the deal for now.

"When do you want to do this?" she asked. He looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and smiled. She interrupted him as he opened his mouth to respond, "the bond not the sex," she said.

"Now." He said decidedly, "And you would need to spend the night in here with me."

"Why?"

"You're going to be doing it anyway, why not start now?" he asked, she rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"I need to go convince my father that this is ok with me first." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, here is chapter 8. Sorry it took longer then I wanted but I just couldn't get to a stopping point. Hope you enjoy it and again, a HUGE HUGE thanks for the reviews :)**

Dodger quietly left Eric's room and went over to the guest room her parents were staying in.

"Hey mom, hey dad." She said as she slipped into the room. Isaac was up in a second and looking Dodger over from head to toe.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"You think we couldn't hear you and Eric outside?" he asked, continuing to survey her body.

"You heard?"

"Not everything…but enough to know you were fighting," Elizabeth said. "Your father tried to go outside but Godric wouldn't let him. He said you and Eric needed to work out your issues."

"Did he hurt you?" Isaac demanded.

"Dad, I'm fine, really. Yeah we fought but we talked it out." Dodger insisted. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"What did you decide sweetie?" Elizabeth asked.

"There was really nothing to decide. I'm going to bond with Eric and move to Louisiana." Dodger said, Elizabeth began to cry and Isaac growled.

"Mom, don't cry. Really, I trust Eric." Dodger said.

"You trust him? Really?" Isaac asked incredulously.

"Ok, I don't trust him 100% but Godric wouldn't let me go with him if he didn't trust him."

"That's what you said about going to pick him up."

"Isaac." Elizabeth said sharply.

"Godric's judgment is clouded, Eric is his child." Isaac insisted, though his tone of voice was much calmer.

"Enough guys. Look, unless you guys can come up with an alternative, I'm going through with this." Dodger said, Isaac opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by Elizabeth,

"She's right. We don't have an alternative. And she can take care of herself…she was raised by vampires, after all." Elizabeth pointed out trying to put on a brave face.

"Mom, dad please…I don't want you to worry."

"We'll always worry." Elizabeth said.

"I suppose he'll want to do the bond soon?" Isaac asked.

"Now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, he said we should do it now and umm…"

"Umm, what?"

"He wants me to stay in his room." Dodger said, before the words were finished leaving her mouth Isaac was sprinting for the door. Thankfully, Elizabeth got there first, anticipating his move.

"Dad." Dodger called.

"I'll kill him, Godric's or not, he has no right." Isaac seethed.

"Dad, we talked about it, it's fine."

"So you want to sleep with him?"

"Isaac!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Look, I'm going in there a virgin and I'm leaving a virgin, ok?" she said, Isaac ground his teeth but nodded.

"Thank you," Dodger said kissing them both. "I'll see you in the evening."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she walked back into Eric's room he was just stepping out of the bathroom, a white towel slung low around his hips. Dodger rolled her eyes wondering whether or not he had planned this,

"You should wear white more often, it suits you." She said, deciding to try and play nice if she were really going to go through with this.

"I prefer dark colors."

"Why?"

"Makes me more intimidating to the humans…normal humans anyway." He added, looking her up and down. "You ready?" he asked.

"After you put some pants on and I shower." She said, tyring to focus on his eyes and not his bare chest.

"You should shower after we're done…you'll probably have some blood on you."

"Right." She said, sitting awkwardly on the bed as Eric turned his back to her, dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of Stan's dark sweat pants.

"How does this go?" she asked, looking in the other direction to avoid a very naked Eric.

"You'll drink from me first." He said, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why?"

"You'll heal faster after I bite you." He explained, motioning for her to sit on the bed. She sat back against the head board and he sat next to her, biting deeply into the flesh of his wrist he offered it to her. She met his eyes quickly before sealing her lips over the wound and drinking deeply. She kept her eyes on him as she drank, he closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall back against the headboard, enjoying the sensation of her mouth on his skin. His blood was warm and surprisingly sweet, after a moment he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she stopped. His wound healed almost instantly.

"My turn," he growled, fangs extended. In a flash Dodger found herself flat on the mattress, pinned by Eric's large body. She stared straight up into his clear blue eyes and saw a spark of excitement in them. "Turn your head." He whispered, he saw the apprehension on her face as he spoke, though she tried to hide it, "I won't hurt you," he whispered, the new predatory glint in his eye not making Dodger anymore comfortable.

Dodger sighed and turned her head to the right, exposing her neck to him. Eric smirked, captured both her hands in one of his, pinned them over her head, and leaned into her neck. She gasped as his fangs pierced her skin, though it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. She felt him gently take the first long pull and almost immediately felt his muscles tense. The hand that had captured both of hers had tightened and the other hand which had been holding her chin still gripped harder, and he continued to feed.

"Eric?...Eric, you're hurting me." Dodger said, but he just tightened his grip further.

"Eric, stop!" she said trying unsuccessfully to squirm away from his fangs. The edges of her vision began to blur and she was starting to feel light headed. He loosened his jaw for a milisecond, tilted her head in the other direction, and bit down harder and deeper in the new spot. Dodger let out a pained yelp before loosing the battle with consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes next Eric was looming over her, cradling her head in his hands. She immediately reached up and tried to pry his long fingers from the back of her neck.

"Dodger, STOP." He ordered, she kept struggling; she opened her mouth to scream only to have his hand clamp down over her mouth.

"Enough." He whispered gently, staring into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he added, looking concerned. Dodger nodded and relaxed cautiously back against the pillows, as Eric removed his hand from her mouth.

"Are you alright." He asked.

"A little dizzy." Dodger said, Eric nodded. "What happened?"

"Your blood was more…potent…then I anticipated." He said, fighting to return to his normal monotone voice and stoic expression.

"That ever happened to you before?"

"Not in about 700 years." He responded lying on his back next to her.

"Damn, I must have tasted good." Dodger joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You have no idea." He said, shifting so he was on his side, head propped on his hand staring down at Dodger.

"How'd you manage to stop?" she asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"You went limp and stopped fighting me. If you hadn't I would have kept going," he admitted, "Feeding on the willing is bad enough but feeding on the unconscious isn't even worth it." He smirked, grasping her chin gently and turning her head in both directions, examining the marks he left.

"Do they look bad?"

"Definitely not my best work," he admitted, still examining the marks. "But they will serve a purpose."

"Really?" she asked dubiously as she sat up, Eric did the same.

"Yes, it'll be obvious you belong to someone."

"Great…now everyone will think I'm a fang banging looser." She said, climbing out of the bed, only to get lightheaded and fall back into Eric's waiting arms.

"I think you should hold off on the shower for a couple of hours."

"How much of my blood did you take?" she asked, untangling herself from his long limbs. He just smiled guiltily and pulled her back until she was lying on her side, him spooned up behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he wrapped his arm around her, his palm coming to rest on her collar bone and his forearm lying across her chest.

"Resting." He said innocently, Dodger's head had started to throb a little and was too tired to argue with him, so she shook her head and tried to get comfortable, eventually falling into a deep slepp.

She woke up because she was cold. The covers had been kicked to the end of the bed, but that's not why she was cold. She was cold because she was lying directly on top of Eric, her chest pressed against his bare one. He was flat on his back with his arms draped loosely around her waist, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. She tried to shift off him gently but his arms immediately tightened.

"Sun's still up." He said in a surprisingly clear voice for having just woken up, his eyes remained closed.

"I'm human Eric that doesn't matter." She said, still trying to climb off his chest.

"You get up when I get up. Now go back to sleep." He ordered eyes still closed.

"I can't sleep like this." She complained.

"You have been for the last 6 hours now be quiet." He said, kissing the top of her head and then ignoring her completely. Dodger tried once more to climb off him, but he just tightened his grip. She sighed loudly and settled in to try and sleep a few more hours.

The next time she woke up she was alone. She looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00, she'd slept for 12 hours. She got up quickly, walked into her parents room, where they were waiting patiently for her. The minute she walked in Isaac jumped up, Dodger held up her hand to quiet him,

"I'm fine, nothing happened and I just want to shower ok?" Dodger said walking straight into the bathroom.

"Showering isn't gonna get his smell off you." Isaac muttered, leaving the room with Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Eric woke up Dodger was still on top of him. He ran his hands gently over her back and hips, liking the feel of her warm, soft body against him. He savored the feeling for another minute before he gently lifted her off his body and climbed out of the bed, pulling the covers over her. He quickly put on another of Stan's flannel shirt's, thinking of his wardrobe at home longingly. He slipped out of the guest room and up the stairs, knocking on the door to Godric's study.

"Come in Eric." Godric said as Eric entered quickly and sat in the chair across from Godric's desk.

"You are bonded?" Godric asked.

"Yes Godric, she is mine." Eric confirmed.

"Dodger is alright?"

"I got a little…carried away, but she is fine." Eric admitted, refusing to meet his maker's eye.

"What happened?" Godric asked sharply, Eric looked to the floor in shame.

"Her blood is very compelling and I took more then was necessary." He said guiltily.

"How much did you take?" Godric asked trying to suppress the anger in his voice.

"She passed out master," Eric whispered, eyes still on the floor.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea," Godric mused.

"It will not happen again Godric. I give you my word." Eric vowed meeting Godric's eyes to display his conviction. Godric regarded him for a long moment before answering,

"It will be very difficult for her to acclimate to her position with you. You will need to be patient."

"I will do my best," Eric promised.

"I want her to be happy Eric. She is very important to me." Godric said quietly, Eric only nodded, not sure how to reassure Godric any further.

"You plan to leave tonight?"

"Yes Godric."

"I would like to speak with her before you leave."

"Of course Godric."

"And you are welcome to one of my cars to get you back to your area."

"Thank you Godric, I will contact you when we have arrived in Shreveport" Eric said, leaving the office and walking into the kitchen for a True Blood as Isaac and Elizabeth came up the stairs. Isaac shouldered past Eric hard on the way to the refrigerator, Eric withheld the growl that threatened to pass through his lips, fighting in Godric's nest would definitely not improve his mood. Before either man could respond Dodger came up the stairs. She smiled to her parents and then addressed Eric,

"Good evening Eric."

"Good evening Dodger." He said, trying to appear to Isaac and Elizabeth as if he hadn't almost drained their daughter during the day. "I imagine you want to take somethings from your home to Louisiana."

"Yeah for sure."

"Then I suggest we go now, I want to be back in Shreveport tonight, I have a lot to catch up on." Eric said, trying to sound like he wasn't giving her an order, though he was.

"Uhh…yeah ok Eric." She said, surprised at how quickly they would be leaving.

"Godric would like to speak with you before we leave, I'll wait in the car." He said,

"She'll ride with us." Isaac said, Eric ground his teeth angrily but nodded,

"Fine, I will follow you." He said, trying to be nice for Dodger's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Godric." She said sitting down.

"It seems Eric's blood has healed you nicely," he said noticing the bruises had disappeared completely.

"Yeah, he's pretty old so I guess it would work," She agreed.

"Indeed." He said, trying to remain impassive.

"He told you what happened, didn't he?" she guessed.

"Yes, he did." Godric admitted.

"It's no big deal Godric, I'm fine." Dodger insisted.

"I know Eric is waiting for you so I will make this quick, if anything happens with Eric or any of his underlings I want you to call me, understand?"

"Of course Godric." She agreed.

"And I would imagine after the last few weeks you have grown tired of my favors, but I have one more to ask of you." He said, Dodger nodded and waited for him to finish,

"Give Eric a chance, this is new to him too."

"I'll behave, promise." She said, standing up as Godric came around the desk and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back for a second and then made her way outside to her parent's car, nodding to Eric as she got in and they began the quick drive to her house.

They stopped in front of a typical looking sub-urban house, two-stories, white-picket fence, well-manicured lawn; Eric couldn't contain a laugh as he pulled up behind them. Isaac and Elizabeth made their way into the house purposely ignoring Eric's presence, he was happy and surprised to see Dodger waiting for him.

She led their way through the house, Eric following closely behind as she made her way upstairs. As they climbed the stairs Eric paused to look at the progression of school pictures, all of Dodger of course, and all the way up through her college graduation. Finally, they reached the top of the stairs and Dodger opened the door at the end of the hall and walked in. Eric attempted to follow her, only to find himself stuck at the doorway.

"You can come in Eric." She said absent mindedly as she began combing through her closet. Eric walked in and stared at her eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm not sure why I have to invite vampires in, but I always have. You can not imagine the trouble I used to get in when I was a kid with that." She said, Eric flopped down on his back on her bed, starring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got mad at my parents all I had to do was rescind their invitation." She said, Eric laughed, sat up against the head board and began surveying her room. The room was large with medium-colored wood flooring. The furniture was all wood as well, light with much darker edges. A huge tan area rug took up the entire middle of the room and the walls were painted a light sage green. The walls were all covered in framed and unframed pictures of Dodger and her friends. Eric got up and began surveying the pictures as Dodger continued to go through her closet.

"Who's this?" Eric demanded, picking up a framed picture of Dodger and some dark-haired boy off her dresser.

"Relax Eric. His name is Mark and that was about 6 years ago at prom," Dodger said, Eric scoffed.

"Don't like the idea of prom?"

"It's pointless." He said, flopping back on her bed.

"Jealous cause you couldn't find a date to yours?" Dodger asked.

"They didn't have prom when I was human."

"Oh right, you guys were busy with the whole raping and pillaging thing…I forgot." Dodger teased, throwing some clothes in a duffle bag as Elizabeth walked in.

"Dodger, Rachael is here…should I send her up?" she asked, eyeing Eric with distaste.

"No, I'll talk to her downstairs. Thanks Mom." Dodger said, turning to leave only to find her path blocked by Eric.

"Not going to introduce me to your friend?"

"No."

"Why not? I would like very much to meet her." Eric said, voice changing from its usual monotone to a very gentle and melodic cadence.

"I don't care and stop trying to glamour me, I already told you, I can't be glamoured." Dodger said angrily pushing past a very frustrate looking Eric and leaving the room.

Eric listened to Dodger descend the stairs and tried to make a decision on how to handle the situation. He could go downstairs and meet the girl anyway, but pissing off Dodger now would not make the car ride back to Louisiana any easier. He thought about listening in from her room, which wouldn't be very difficult, but decided against that as well. If he ever wanted to make it home tonight he would have to speed the packing along, though it was pointless as he would just buy her new things anyway and Eric hated wasting his time. But, if bringing her old things would make her transition, and thus his life, easier then he was all for it. So he started to pack the rest of her clothes, at vampire speed of course. He'd sped through her drawers, making sure everything was folded, and packing everything into one big suitcase, and only lingering slightly on her underwear drawer and a very tiny, black string bikini.

He then moved onto her closet, making several executive decisions on what should stay and what he would allow her to bring along. As his human she would have to dress to a certain standard, as he did. He packed all of her jeans, despite his old fashioned sense of style, on women he much preferred skirts or dresses, he had to give credit to whichever human had come up with jeans. There was just something about an attractive woman in a tight fitting pair of jeans, and he knew women felt the same about the jeans he wore. He tossed several ratty looking sweat shirts into a pile on the floor in one corner of the room, he'd buy her some new coats. He tossed several party type, basic black dresses into a new suitcase and finally paused at the last thing in her closet.

It was a plain, yet beautiful gold thin strapped gown from the front, but its true beauty was in the back, low cut all the way down the back with 2 small criss-crossing straps, the rest of the back would be completely bare. Eric was surprised to see such a thing in her closet, which consisted mostly of t-shirts, jeans and sweatshirts, but carefully placed it in the last suitcase. He would see her wear it, he decided.

He would have continued packing but heard Dodger call her goodbye from the front door and heard her begin to make her way upstairs. Eric lay back on her bed in the same position he'd been in, pretending as if he had touched nothing. She opened the door and her jaw dropped at the small pile of packed suitcases on the floor.

"Tell me you went through my underwear drawer." she demanded.

"There was nothing interesting in there anyway…besides that bathing suit…you wear that in public?" Eric asked, smirking as she blushed.

"Don't enjoy my sweaters I see." She said picking them up from the pile he'd made on the floor and unzipping the nearest bag. Eric sped from his spot on the bed and grabbed her wrist.

"You don't need them." He said.

"Maybe not now but I will." She said, trying to rip her arm from Eric's grasp.

"You have to dress in a certain manner if you are mine…I will buy you new coats." He said, she could tell from the tone he had made up his mind. Dodger decided not to fight him on something so small, she was sure there were plenty of other things to fight about him with later.

"Fine." She sighed, beginning to go through the books on her shelf as Eric went back to his place on her bed.

"Has Godric tried?" he asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"To glamour you? Has Godric tried?" Eric repeated.

"Yes."

"Can he do it?"

"Not anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"I've been taught to fight it."

"How?"

"It isn't that difficult when you practice Eric." She said, Eric raised an eyebrow waiting for her to elaborate.

"All of you require some kind of eye contact and the tone of your voice changes. When you begin to notice that you can start to feel the pull of your influence, and then you just kind of have to resist or push back or something. It's hard to explain." She said.

"Hmm…" Eric mused.

"If it makes you feel any better, yours and Godric's are definitely the hardest to resist."

"It doesn't." he said shortly. "When we get back to Shreveport I would like you to keep that between you and I."

"Why?"

"Vampires tend to feel threatened by things they can't control…and that includes reckless humans." He said.

"Eric you don't have to be afraid of me." She said, mocking him.

"If I recall you were the one at my mercy this morning." He said, she glared and threw several books harder then necessary into the boxes. Eric smiled, he liked getting under her skin.

"You don't need those. I have an extensive library at my home." He said.

"You have time to read even with all that time you spend looking at yourself in the mirror. That is amazing." She snapped.

"I actually have time to read in several languages," he said smirking. Dodger shook her head and started putting pictures into the box.

"No." Eric said, again grabbing her hands.

"What do you mean no?" she asked.

"Pictures are unnecessary. They will just upset you." He said.

"I can control my emotions Eric." She said, pulling her hands away form him and trying to pack some pictures. This time he physically pulled the pictures from her hands.

"I said no." he repeated.

"Eric…" she began trying to stay calm.

"I have been incredibly lenient with you thus far," Eric interrupted, she could hear the strain in his voice as he attempted to remain calm. "But you are my human and it is my home and I am not negotiating."

"So much for not wanting me to be unhappy."

"You will not play the victim." He ordered.

"In case you haven't noticed Eric I am the victim. I didn't want any of this."

"Am I not equally inconvenienced?" he asked calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't asked if I wanted a human to protect. It is logical that I bond with you but I didn't ask to do it." Eric pointed out.

"But you're not being ordered around at every turn."

"No, but that is something you will learn to live with. You are finished." He said, pointing towards her bedroom door as he picked up the suitcases and boxes.

"I'm not done packing."

"Trust me you are." He insisted, voice clearly leaving no room for negotiation as he opened the door and waited for her to lead the way. Dodger sighed sadly as she walked out of her room, not knowing when she would next see it. She descended the stairs, Eric close behind her with the things he was allowing her to bring. Elizabeth and Isaac were waiting in the living room. Dodger hugged her mother and went to hug her father but he stopped her.

"I would like to speak with you." he said, glaring at Eric, who only nodded, small grin on his lips.

Eric stayed in the house with Isaac as Elizabeth and Dodger walked outside. As soon as they were out of the house he rounded on Eric angrily. Eric only smirked at the younger and certainly weaker vampire.

"If you harm her in anyway I don't care who or how old you are. I will end your miserable existence."

"Dodger is my human and I will treat her however I want. And should you feel the need to threaten me again I suggest you do it armed." Eric hissed, stalking out of the house and over to the car, before he could lose what little self control he had left.

"We're leaving." He said, Dodger could tell he was angry and decided not to push him any further. She quickly hugged her mom again, and then her dad,

"If he hurts you in anyway…I want to know, ok?" he whispered.

"It'll be fine dad."

"Promise me." He said.

"I promise dad, love you." She said, she could feel annoyance rolling off of Eric and across their bond. She finally let go and climbed into the car, Eric immediately stepped on the gas and sped from the house.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove in silence for a while as Dodger could still feel the anger from Eric. Finally, he broke it,

"The next time you speak to your…father…I recommend you tell him threatening me is not a wise decision."

"He's just trying to protect me."

"You are mine, there is no need for him to protect you, especially from me." He hissed.

"He's still my dad Eric," Dodger said. "He'll always worry about me…Did you have kids before you were turned?" Eric cut his eyes to her quickly and Dodger could see the scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry. I've been around my parents and Godric so long and they don't mind me asking questions. I forget that some vampires don't like to talk about their past…" she rambled.

"I was married with 7 children, 3 survived to adulthood." Eric said, his eyes going back to the road and his voice going back to its normal monotone cadence.

"Oh," Dodger said, surprised but not probing further. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Eric broke it, laughing to himself.

"What?"

"I know you want to ask more questions. I'm just not sure why you decided to shut up now."

"You didn't seem like you really wanted to talk about it…"

"When has that stopped you?"

"7 kids…really?"

"It was a different time…I was married at 16."

"How old were you when Godric changed you?"

"Around 30 I think. Time wasn't measured as accurately then."

"Do you regret it?" she asked, Eric's eyes darkened and his face hardened. Dodger knew she'd pushed too hard, too fast.

"You don't have to answer that, I was just curious…"

"I've never regretted it. Godric saved my life that day." Eric said after a minute's pause, his face returning to impartial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 12 when Eric pulled Godric's SUV up to the back of a packed Fangtasia. He climbed out of the car and used his vampire speed to open Dodger's door before she could even unbuckle her seat belt. He led her to the employee's only back door with a hand on the small of her back. He quickly unlocked it and they stepped inside, Eric leading her straight to his office, and motioning for her to sit.

"We won't be here long. I just have to make an appearance, the humans are growing restless of my absence." Eric explained, as he sat behind his desk, sending a text. About 2 seconds later Pam was coming through the door.

"Eric…what are you wearing?" she asked, horrified to see Stan's flannel shirt on Eric's chest.

"Glad to see I was missed Pam. And you remember Dodger?" Eric said, waving a hand in Dodger's direction as he read through some paperwork on his desk.

"Ahh yes…your new pet." Pam sneered.

"Tillräckligt Pam. Hon är min och du skall visa henne respekt," (Enough Pam. She is mine and you WILL show her respect) Eric growled, Dodger wasn't sure what he said but his tone of voice made it clear he was angry. Pam looked surprised but it was obvious that she knew better then to anger him further.

"My apologies Eric." She said insincerely with a smirk.

"Steven is set-up?" he asked, going back to his paperwork and English.

"Yes, he will be waiting for you tonight. How long will you be staying?"

"Just long enough to appease the humans. That will be all." He said dismissing her as he stood. Without another word to Dodger, Eric walked through another door in the office. He came out a minute later in some of his own clothes, looking much more like himself in an all black, beautifully-cut suit. He grabbed his cell phone off the desk and walked towards the door.

"Are you ready?" he asked, stopping and looking at Dodger who was still seated on the couch.

"Yeah," Dodger said with a sigh, standing up. Eric turned and opened the door to the office.

"Wait." Dodger called. Eric shut the door and turned to face her, eyebrow raised in question. Dodger stepped forward until she was face-to-chest with him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Your collar is all screwed up in the back," she said softly as she adjusted it. "And thanks for what you said to Pam."

"You understood me?" he asked.

"No, but I understood the tone."

"I told you I wouldn't treat you like a pet and that goes for my child too." Eric promised.

"So you are Pam's maker?"

"That is a story for another time." He said quietly, before shifting gears. "My employees know you are mine and will protect you but remain in my line of sight while here."

"Eric, I grew up around vampires…"

"I'm well aware of that but once word gets out that you are mine you become a target, so I'm asking again that you stay in my line of sight." Eric growled quickly losing patience, Dodger marveled at how fast he could go from almost sweet to menacing.

"Why do you do that?" Dodger finally exploded impatiently. Eric raised an eyebrow,

"Do what?"

"You go from being a perfectly nice guy to an asshole in like 3 seconds." She said, Eric stared at her in disbelief as he stalked into her space, fangs extended.

"Stop it Eric, I'm not afraid of you and I'm not sure why you want me to be." Dodger said. Eric paused and stared down at her for a moment, Dodger refused to look away and held his gaze.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me," he admitted quietly.

"Then why pull the whole menacing, fangs out stalking thing." She pressed.

"Is that what I do?" he asked playfully, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Yes, it is and you know it," she said seriously, refusing to let him off the hook.

"I don't realize I'm doing it…I think it's a byproduct of being Sheriff."

"Godric doesn't do it," Dodger argued.

"Godric will never be bested in control," Eric retorted.

"Still…"

"I will _try_ to behave myself in the future…and I'm sure you will be the first to tell if I'm not." Eric interrupted.

"You bet I will." She said, Eric smiled and pulled her against him, leaning in he kissed her neck,

"I'm never going to get sex at this rate, will I?" he breathed into her ear, she took a small step back.

"It's not looking good," she said smiling in spite of herself, as she walked to the office door and waited for him. She watched as he quickly replaced the playful smile that had been on his face with the stoic, blank look she'd become accustomed to before walking out onto the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night passed in a blur for Dodger. From the minute they walked into the main bar to the minute they left all eyes, human and vampire, were on Eric. On the way to his throne Eric pointed out a roped off booth just to the left of the stage. Dodger slid into the back of the booth and watched as Eric took his seat. The vampires at the bar immediately lined up to pay their respects to their newly returned sheriff. She watched the brief exchanges for a few minutes before a drink slid across the table and into her hands, Dodger looked up just in time to see Pam slide into the booth next to her.

"Welcome back darling," she drawled. "I hope you like vodka." Dodger took a sip of the screwdriver and smiled to Pam,

"Thanks, did Eric put you up to this?"

"Of course he did. Do you think I'd be sitting with you of my own freewill?"

"And just how long are you stuck with me?"

"Until the 2 of you leave," she said, boredom resonating in her voice. "Call it punishment for what I said in his office." Dodger laughed and took a long sip of her drink.

"What's so funny?"

"I think it's punishment for what I said in his office too." Pam pointedly ignored the laughing human for the rest of the night, opting instead to sit in silence and observe. Dodger did the same, observing not only the vampires but the humans who'd gotten up the courage to approach Eric. A dozen women and at least as many men offered themselves to Eric before the night was through and he turned them all down without a second glance.

By 2:30 Dodger was going out of her mind with boredom, Pam was no kind of company at all and Dodger was just daydreaming of a soft bed, she was exhausted. Finally, Eric stood and walked over to her booth,

"Let's go," he said quietly.

"Thank god," Dodger said under her breath as Eric led the way back through his office and out the back to the waiting SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd been driving for about 20 minutes into increasingly dense woods before Dodger interrupted Eric's silence,

"Umm…where are we going?"

"My home," he said slowly as if speaking to a child, Dodger gritted her teeth and counted to 5 before answering.

"Your home is in the other direction and about 15 minutes closer." She said.

"I have several homes in this area. Did you really think I would take someone I barely knew to my primary residence?" Eric asked, Dodger was quiet for a moment. At the time she hadn't found that odd, but it would make sense. Why would Eric show a stranger where he rested?

"I guess not…so your real home is what, a cave in the middle of nowhere." Dodger asked, as Eric seriously began to test the four wheel drive on the borrowed SUV. Dodger was bracing herself against the side of the car and the ceiling to keep from hitting her head as the car bounced through the thickening forest. Eric glanced over and seeing her position began to laugh,

"Shut up. If you hit your head you'd probably dent the car, if I hit my head I get knocked unconscious." She said, Eric just continued to laugh as they pulled into a clearing.

As if it had simply sprouted out of the woods, Eric's house rose in between hundreds of giant trees and a sheer cliff. It was 2 stories, the bottom story was straight cinder block and looked to open into a large garage. But the second story was impressive. All the walls appeared to be glass with each room having its own wooden balcony. The perfectly flat roof covered not only the house but the overhang of all the balconies as well. A long staircase led from outside the house to the front door, which was located on the second story.

"Eric…this is beautiful. Was it built for you?" Dodger asked as they pulled into the garage. Another SUV was already parked there but Eric seemed unsurprised to see it.

"Yes, come on. We should go through the front door to get the full effect." He said, again placing his hand on the small of her back and gently guiding her from the garage. They climbed the stairs and Dodger saw she was right, the walls were mostly glass, but she also understood why. The only light for miles around were the lights from within the house, and she could see every star in the sky.

"Eric, don't get me wrong this is amazing but…"

"You're wondering about the practicality of a vampire living in a glass house?" he guessed with a very un-Eric genuine smile. Dodger nodded as Eric stopped her at the landing of the front door. He gently backed her up until she was against the railing of the staircase and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear,

"There's another level underground…but even vampires like to look at the stars," he said. Dodger closed her eyes as one of his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his body, his other hand held her head still as he lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss was very…Eric. It was all encompassing; his tall body was pressed against her from waist to shoulders as he tilted her face up, giving him easier access to her lips. His mouth was insistent as he slipped his tongue passed her surprisingly willing lips and deepened the kiss further.

Dodger heard the faint click as his fangs extended. The click brought Dodger back to her senses and she pulled away as far as she could before putting a hand on Eric's chest and pushing against him. He pulled back immediately though she could sense his reluctance.

"Too fast Eric," she said quietly. Eric regarded her for a moment before retracting his fangs.

"We should go in, it'll be dawn soon," he said wrapping an arm possessively around her waist and leading her into the house.

The inside of the house very open. After walking through the front door the hosue opened to a large living and dining room, all decorated in dark woods and fabric. The floor was a dark wood with slightly lighter colored rugs sprinkled here and there.

"I'll give you a tour later," he said into her ear leading her into a new room.

"Welcome home Sheriff Northman," a voice said as Eric led Dodger through the living room and into his thoroughly modern kitchen. The voice belonged to a tall, thin man who was reading at the kitchen table. He appeared to be in his 50's with black hair that had flecks of grey just around the temples, and deep brown eyes.

"Good evening Steven," Eric said, stepping forward and shaking his hand. This surprised Dodger because vampires did not shake hands, Eric must have known this man for a long time.

"And you must be Ms. Dodger, it is a pleasure to meet you," he said warmly, again extending his hand, which Dodger took immediately, deciding she liked whoever this guy was supposed to be.

"It's nice to meet you too Steven." She said smiling. Eric dropped his hand from her waist and motioned for her to sit as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a vile of blood,

"I assume Pam informed you on the situation?" he asked, sticking the vile in the microwave.

"Yes sir," he said to Eric before turning to face Dodger, "I have stocked the fridge Ms. Dodger but I was unsure what your preferences were so I purchased a little of everything. If you leave me a list I can purchase the things you prefer most," he said as Eric took the seat next to Dodger and began sipping on his blood.

"Thank you Steven, I'm sure whatever you bought will be fine," Dodger said standing and going through some of the cabinets, she could feel Eric's eyes following her back around the room.

"Will that be all sir?" Steven asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Thank you Steven."

"I will return to my normal schedule tomorrow sir." He said, grabbing a small duffle bag and preparing to leave. "Have a pleasant rest Sheriff Northman, Ms. Dodger," he said smiling as he left the house. Dodger sat back down next to Eric with an apple, he was grinning and shaking his head as the front door locked.

"What's so funny?"

"I've been trying to get him to call me Eric for 20 years,"

"He's been with you that long?"

"Yes, one of the best day men money could buy."

"But what about that guy from the other house umm…"

"Chris?" Eric supplied incredulously, Dodger nodded. "Chris was the penalty of a bet I lost to Pam."

"You and Pam bet?"

"I have to pass the time with the humans some how."

"What did you bet on?"

"The sexual preference of a particularly attractive fangbanger…suffice it to say Pam enjoyed herself that night much more then I did," Eric said not bothering to hide his grin as Dodger turned her head away, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Dodger finished her apple all the while avoiding Eric's heated gaze. Eric finished his blood and stood, placed both hands on the table and leaned over so he was within inches of Dodger's face.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked smirking.

"That was pathetic, please tell me that line has never worked for you?" Dodger asked getting up from the table. Eric ignored her and led the way down a flight of stairs behind a secret panel behind the pantry wall.

The underground level of Eric's home reminded her of Godric's. It was one long hallway with several doors leading off it. He opened the door to the first room and led Dodger inside, flipping on the light. The walls were painted slate grey, and were bare except for two different pairs of criss-crossing Viking weapons, over the massive cherry wood bed. The bed was dressed in dark grey sheets and white and black throw pillows. The rest of the furniture, two bedside tables, dresser and armoire, all were made of cherry to match the bed. The floors were pure white marble only broken up by a plush grey carpet in the middle of the room. There were two other doors which led off the main room.

Eric watched Dodger look over the room as he hung his jacket in the armoire near his bed. He smiled seeing her mouth drop.

"What do you think?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"It's beautiful Eric…you have really…expensive taste," she said still taking in the room as Eric began to unbutton his shirt.

"I've had a thousand years to accumulate wealth…might as well use it," he shrugged. "We'll unpack your things tomorrow, but you are welcome to any of my clothes until then." Eric said, removing his shirt, leaving him standing in nothing but a black tank top and pants.

"Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in then?" Dodger asked, Eric walked over to the dresser and pulled out one of his tank tops and threw it to her.

"And now some shorts," she prompted. Eric quickly removed a pair of athletic shorts and threw them to her.

"Happy?" Eric asked.

"Ecstatic…and which of these doors leads to the bathroom?" she asked. Eric pointed to one on the left side of the room as he sat on the bed and began to remove his Italian leather shoes. He sat on the bed grinning watching surreptitiously as she walked through the door.

"Umm…Eric this is a closet," Dodger called after turning on the light to find herself in a massive walk-in closet surrounded by designer clothes…all in black or grey, of course. She heard him chuckling before he came through the door, now barefoot. He walked to the back of the closet and pulled up on a trap door she hadn't seen.

"Of course, why didn't I look for the bathroom under the trap door," Dodger said sarcastically. "Played that trick before have you?" she asked.

"You're one of 3 people beside the myself who have been inside this house." He said, leading the way down the stairs. Dodger followed him quickly, not wanting to get lost in the funhouse which appeared to be Eric's house.

The bathroom was, surprise black and grey. The floor was dark grey tile, but the ceiling and all the walls were painted black. A huge, white tub sat against the back wall and a white sink and counter top ran along the left side. The right side of the room appeared completely bare but she noticed a drain and an overhead light in one spot.

"Ok, so this is probably a stupid question but…shower?" she asked, smiling. Eric grinned and walked forward, he laid a hand against a random piece of wall and she saw controls light up. He pushed several buttons and water began to rain down from within what Dodger had thought was a light fixture, bathing the dark room in a very soft glow. He touched another place and a cabinet popped open.

"Pam bought the shampoo and soap…so if you don't like it blame her." He said, walking back towards the stairs, he stopped and looked at her. "This shower's a little complicated I can join you if you wish," he said huskily eyebrow raised and a grin on his face.

"I'll manage…although if the rest of the house is this complicated I'll probably end up locking myself in a room or something." She admitted grinning. Eric shook his head and walked up the stairs, "I'll be in my office, yell if the shower attacks you."

Eric came out of his office half an hour later to find Dodger kneeling on his bed, examining the weaponry displayed on the wall. Her hair was damp and hanging loose down her back, she had rolled up the shorts to fit her better and they were now clinging to her still damp legs. She'd also tied the tank top in the back and Eric could picture the way it would cling to her chest. He felt his fangs descend a little and used all his self control to pull them back up.

"They're a broad sword and a battle axe," he said, Dodger jumped a little at his voice, "the ones on the left were my father's, the ones on the right were mine."

"How can you tell…they look the same." She said..

"My broad sword is a few inches longer, it always bothered him that I was taller." He said, smiling smugly. "I don't hear water running so I assume you figured out how to turn off the water."

"It took a few tries but I managed…the trap door thing is still open though,"

"It usually is…"

"So, you had it closed to confuse me?"

"I'm a thousand years old, I have to create my own amusement when I can." He said.

"So even 1,000 year old guys never change," Dodger said shaking her head. "I'm going to sleep now." Dodger announced, slipping down under the covers, as she did she was surprised to find Eric on top of her. He pinned her arms under the covers and leaned down capturing her lips in a long, gentle kiss.

"What was that?" Dodger asked, out of breath as Eric pulled away.

"I believe humans would call it a goodnight kiss." He smirked, climbing off the bed and disappearing into the closet.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise there will be more Fangtasia and more Pam (cause I love her), I just really wanted to write the beginning of Eric and Dodger's interaction on his turf. Anyway, just let me know what you think!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**First and foremost, super major apology for taking so long with this update, I feel like a horrible person for taking this long. I had the weirdest writers block ever, this chapter nearly killed me but in the process I was able to type out several parts of other chapters, and that's never happened to me before. So, again deepest apologies I can possibly give to all my readers and I hope this was worth the wait :)**

He came out of the shower, towel around his hips, a few minutes later. The room was dark, but he could make out a sleeping Dodger on the far right side of his bed. He walked to the dresser and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. He normally slept naked, but he figured Dodger wouldn't appreciate that…at least not yet. He slid into the bed, wrapped an arm around Dodger and, again, slid her across the bed and against his chest, waking her in the process.

"You could have just let me sleep," she mumbled, barely coherent. Eric smirked and began nuzzling and kissing her neck.

"Shouldn't you be resting right now?" she asked, though she didn't push him away. Eric took this as a good sign and pushed her flat on her back, climbing half on top of her he began kissing along her jaw.

"I'm very old, and the sun hasn't even come out all the way yet," he said, finally capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Dodger found herself drowning in his scent and craving his touch as she returned the kiss, tangling her hands in his hair. His fangs descended with a barely audible click as he pulled away from her mouth. Dodger felt his fangs graze the delicate skin of her neck, and her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders. His hands made their way under her borrowed tank top and slid up her smooth, flat stomach. As his fingers grazed the underside of her bra, Dodger came to her senses,

"Eric, stop." She gasped, Eric pulled back and looked at her, eyes heated in passion,

"Please tell me you're kidding," he said. Dodger just shook her head. Eric sighed and rolled off her lying flat on his back with his eyes closed,

"You are going to be the death of me," he groaned. Dodger propped herself up on her side, looking down at Eric's closed eyes.

"No Eric, you are way to stubborn to ever die," she said smiling. "Eric, I'm not that girl who's going to fall into bed with you after a couple of days."

"You're already in bed with me," he pointed out, Dodger let out an exasperate sigh,

"You know what I mean. Look Eric, I'm not going to pretend I'm not attracted to you, because I am."

"Obviously," he smirked, Dodger ignored him.

"But we have to take this slower,"

"How much slower?" he asked, finally opening his eyes to meet hers.

"I'll let you know," she said, sliding back under the covers and turning her back to Eric. He glared heatedly at her back for a minute before retracting his fangs and wrapping himself around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Eric woke up, Dodger wasn't in bed. He knew she was still in his suite of rooms because he hadn't shown her how to disengage the locks on the bedroom door. He got up and saw a sliver of light coming from the closed door of his personal office. He pushed the door open and saw Dodger curled up in an armchair in the corner of the room. Her legs were curled under her and on her lap was a very worn, very old notebook. She was focused so intently on the notebook she hadn't heard Eric come in. He watched her for a few moments before he spoke,

"Which volume is that?" Dodger jumped at the sound of his voice, Eric smirked.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she asked, hand pressed to her heart.

"If I were trying to kill you I'd choose a more effective method then death by fright," he said walking forward and taking the notebook from her. "This is fairly recent, early 1900s,"

"You were already in Louisiana." She asked.

"Yes, I've come and gone in this area since just after the civil war." Eric said matter of factly, placing the notebook back in its place on the shelf. "Steven will have unloaded the car, would you like some help unpacking?"

"You just want to look at my underwear again," Dodger accused standing from the chair and stretching.

"I'm far too intelligent to ignore an opportunity like that," he smirked following her to the bedroom door. She placed a hand on the wall near the door and security panel appeared, she turned and looked at him smugly,

"Doesn't help if you don't know the password," Eric said typing in several numbers and pushing open the door. Sure enough, Dodger's bags and boxes were piled neatly in the hallway.

"I made some space in the closet and the drawers, come find me upstairs when you're done." Eric said, walking back up the stairs, still shirtless and leaving Dodger on her own.

"Good evening Sheriff Northman," Steven said coming into the kitchen from the living room when he heard Eric microwaving vials of blood.

"Hello Steven," he said sitting down and sipping on the blood, "Anything I need to handle?"

"No sir, Ms. Sookie Stackhouse did leave a message saying, and I'm quoting directly now, 'Tell Eric, I will come to Fangtasia tonight but only because he is Bill's sheriff and he has to obey. I am still disgusted by his very existence.'" Steven said, somehow managing to impart some of Sookie's anger into his voice. Eric just laughed and took another sip from his blood.

"If you don't mind me asking sheriff…are you still pursuing Ms. Stackhouse?" Steven inquired delicately.

"No, I summoned her because I thought Dodger may need a companion that is not myself or Pam." Eric said.

"A wise decision sheriff, if that is all, I will leave you for the night," Steven said standing up from the table.

"I'll leave you a list for tomorrow as usual but I have a favor to ask,"

"Of course sheriff," Steven responded immediately.

"I would like you to find restaurants which cater to humans and vampires."

"For you and Ms. Dodger?" Steven asked.

"No, for myself and the other human I came back from Dallas with," Eric answered sarcastically.

"Of course sir, I will leave the list for you tomorrow evening," Steven said ignoring Eric's sarcasm.

"That's all then. Thank you Steven." Eric said dismissing him.

Eric sat at the table a few more minutes and finished his blood before going back downstairs to check on Dodger. She had her back to him, placing neatly folded clothes into the dresser with her IPod in. Eric slipped into the room and behind her, completely unnoticed. In one fluid move he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her back flush with his chest and began kissing her neck. She gasped and pulled the ear buds from her ears,

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me," she said, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from his powerful arms.

"You make it too easy," he smirked, turning her around so they were face to face before kissing her deeply.

"So much for slow," she gasped when he finally pulled away.

"This is as slow as I get," he said starring into her eyes but not letting go of her hips.

"Do you ever wear a shirt?" she asked, trying not to stare at his chest.

"Not if I can help it…though most don't complain," he boasted.

"What are we doing tonight," she said glancing away from his eyes and changing the subject. Eric grinned and turned her loose.

"We're going to Fangtasia," he said, walking to the armoire and pulling out the matching sweat shirt to his pants.

"I thought it was closed tonight," she asked.

"It is. I have some business to attend to and I want you to join me. And you'll need to familiarize yourself with the bar if you are going to start working soon," he said.

"Ok, when are we leaving?"

"Soon so you should get dressed. And Steven made you dinner; it's in the fridge when you're ready." He said, "I'll be in my office until we leave."

Dodger quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top and pulled her hair back in a pony tail. She walked upstairs and found that Steven had made her an entire tray of lasagna. She was just finished rinsing her plate when Eric joined her in the kitchen.

"You ready?" he asked, looking her up and down covertly.

"Yeah," she said, following Eric as he led the way out of the house. He stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs and Dodger almost walked into him.

"Uhh…the garage is over there," she said. Eric turned to face her and, again wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Put your arms around my neck," he said.

"Why?" she asked immediately suspicious. He quickly grabbed her arms and draped them around his neck, before grabbing her waist again and taking off from the ground.

Dodger immediately gripped his neck tighter and buried her face in his hard chest.

"Not gonna look around," he teased smiling at finally getting some sort of fear out of Dodger.

"Obviously I never mentioned my insane fear of heights," she mumbled, still refusing to look anywhere but at Eric's chest. She could feel the rumble of laughter through his chest.

"I would have done it anyway," she heard him call over the wind rushing by her ears.

After a few minutes of silence, Eric adjusted his hold on Dodger pulling her up his body so he could speak into her ear.

"I'm not going to drop you," he breathed, his breath tickling her ear.

"That doesn't change the fact that we are really high in the air," she replied.

"Not for long," Eric smirked beginning to hurtle them towards the ground. Dodger squeezed her eyes shut tighter and tightened her grip on Eric's neck to the point that if he actually needed to breath he would have been struggling.

Finally, Dodger felt Eric's feet touch the ground and he lowered her from his body. As soon as her feet hit the ground she looked up at his face, and seeing his smug grin, punched him in the chest. He didn't react except to smile wider.

"I'm not doing that again,"

"Then how do you expect to get home," he taunted.

"I'll walk," she said, Eric threw his head back and laughed, Dodger pushed him aside and headed for the Fangtasia door.

"Are we going in?" she asked, ignoring his continuing laughter. He finally got himself under control, unlocked and opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting at Eric booth, waiting when a short dark-haired vampire walked in, his arm draped possessively around a pretty petite blond. Both had a scowl on their face, which only deepened upon seeing Eric. Eric stood as they approached, pulling Dodger with him and keep his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Good evening Bill…Sookie. It has been awhile," Eric drawled, predatory smirk on his face.

"Not nearly long enough," Sookie hissed, Bill gripped her tighter in warning and Eric grinned amused at Sookie's antics.

"Apparently not. This is Dodger and she is mine," Eric said, glaring directly at Bill as if daring him to challenge his claim. Bill was taken aback but Sookie looked down right horrified.

"You're his?" she addressed Dodger in disbelief.

"Yeah, I am," Dodger said with conviction. Eric squeezed her tightly for a moment and out of the corner of her eye she could see the smile on his face. This was the first time she had publically acknowledged that she belonged to him.

"Why?" Sookie pressed incredulously.

"Sookie, that's enough," Bill growled.

"Yes, more then enough," Eric said, grin leaving his face as he stood up. "Come Bill, we have business to discuss."

Eric turned and headed to his office, not bothering to check whether or not Bill was following him.

"I'll be right back," Bill assured Sookie, nodding to Dodger as he followed Eric into his office.

"So, how long have you and Bill been together?" Dodger asked, trying to cut the awkward silence that had descended on them in the bar.

"A few months…and you're really with Eric?" she asked again.

"Yes," Dodger said, trying to not snap at the perky blond. "I take it you don't like him."

"I hate him actually, he causes nothing but problems and he doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself…which is why I can't understand why you would be with him."

"I wouldn't be with Eric if he was as big of an ass as you say he is," Dodger insisted. "He's always been nice to me," she said, ignoring the incident outside of Godric's and the almost draining her thing.

"Yeah but…he doesn't care about you. I don't know how long you've known him but I've known him for a while and he only cares about himself," Sookie said.  
"Well, then he fakes caring about me pretty well," Dodger said thinking back on their time at the Fellowship and how he'd protected her.

"Oh my god, the fellowship of the sun kidnapped Eric and you!?!?" Sookie practically screamed. Dodger stood staring at her mouth agape,

"How…how did you…I didn't," Dodger stammered as Bill and Eric came from the office. Eric wrapped an arm around Dodger's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I apologize Dodger, I should have warned you. Our little friend here is telepathic," Eric said smiling at look on Dodger's face.

"Yeah sure…why not," Dodger mumbled to herself, Eric's smile widened.

"The fellowship of the sun Eric?" Sookie asked.

"Yes, for a little over a month. Dodger and myself. I'm glad to see you're concerned though," Eric taunted. Bill quieted Sookie with a serious look and she took a deep breath.

"Are you done here?" Sookie asked turning to Bill.

"Yes we are," he said, turning and leading Sookie from the bar without a goodbye.

"So…how'd the meeting go?" Dodger asked innocently.

"About as well as your and Sookie's it would appear." He smirked. "I was hoping you 2 would become friends."

"Why?"

"I thought you'd want a friend that wasn't myself or Pam," he said simply. Dodger smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist,

"Wow, you are being suspiciously nice,"

"Appreciate it while you can. Who knows how long it'll last," he said. "We should get home, you have to work tomorrow."

"Are we flying again?"

"No," Eric said, Dodger breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm flying; you just have to hold on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute they entered the bar the next night, Eric disappeared into his office and left her with Pam and a few of the other girls.

"Well…don't you look mouth watering," Pam said, fully appreciating the short, skin tight black dress she was wearing, courtesy of Eric.

"Yeah well, you know Eric's taste," Dodger said with a shrug.

"In every way…have you ever waitressed before?" she asked, bored already.

"Yes, in college for a couple of years,"

"Good, this is Ginger," she said introducing her to the 40 something, trashy looking woman standing closest to them. "She'll show you your tables, and Eric wants me to remind you to stay within his eyesight when on the floor."

"Yes, he's actually said that about a dozen times," Dodger said, slightly exasperated.

"Obviously he doesn't think much of your ability to remember," she smirked, walking towards the front of the club.

It wasn't very long before people started to pack into the club. At first it was just tourists, clad in cameras and fanny packs, buying the cheesy Fangtasia merchandise and trying to get up the nerve to approach those they thought were vampires. These people were easy to handle, all they needed was alcohol and re-assurance that they wouldn't get attacked in the bar, two things Dodger was perfectly able to give them. The tourists amused her but nothing was funnier then seeing Eric sit on his throne completely uninterested in the goings on of the humans at his bar.

As the night wore on there were less tourists, more fang bangers and more vampires. She was surprised with the variety of vampires at the bar, some obviously main streaming but the vast majority was actively looking for their meal for the night.

"Hey Dodger?" Ginger interrupted. "Do you think you can go in the back and grab a couple more cases of the O-Negative, I'm swamped."

"Sure no problem," Dodger said, walking behind the bar and into the storage closet. After retrieving the cases she turned and headed back to the bar. The second she left the closet Eric was on her. He grabbed her arm, yanking her out from behind the bar and making her drop the cases of blood in the process. It happened so quickly that she didn't even have time to open her mouth in protest.

"What were you doing? Didn't I say stay in my line of sight." Eric growled, yanking her further into his office, fangs already extended, slamming the door behind him.

"I went to the store room Eric, stop freaking out," Dodger spat, trying to pull her arm from his vice-like grip. Eric backed her into the wall, bending down and getting within inches of her face, boxing her in with his arms on either side of her head.

"Oh great, now were back to the stalking thing. You know how much I love that." Dodger spat.

"When I give you an order it's for your own good and I expect you to follow it. Understand?" he continued, voice dangerously low.

"I went to the storeroom, its part of the waitress's job, Eric. You know, re-stocking…" he slammed his fist into the wall near her head, cracking it. Dodger jumped noticeably but refused to look away from his eyes.

"You're job is to do what I say," Eric hissed.

"No, it isn't Eric, because this has nothing to do with me going to the storeroom. You're mad because I scared you." She yelled. Eric just stared quietly. Dodger could see his muscles relax and his fangs retracted slowly as he stepped back from her.

"You're done for the night. Stay in the office until we leave," he ordered quietly walking out the door without a backward glance. Dodger stood in the now quiet office, mouth agape and staring at the office door. She knew she'd done nothing wrong and was mad at Eric for dragging her out of the bar.

"Screw this," she muttered under her breath, leaving the office and heading straight back to her tables and work. As soon as she was back on the floor she looked towards Eric's throne. His head was down, texting as usual, she continued to stare at him and eventually he slowly dragged his eyes from his phone and saw Dodger. The look on his face immediately changed from bored to enraged, Dodger smiled at him and went back to serving her tables.

Eric sat tensed on his throne debating whether he should drag her; kicking and screaming out of the bar right now, lock her up in his room and never let her leave. He continued to glare at her, displaying his displeasure, though he was sure she could feel the anger rolling off their bond just as clearly as he could feel her smug confidence.

Dodger continued to serve her tables, pointedly ignoring Eric, though insisting on walking teasingly close to him as often as possible. She swore she could hear him grinding his teeth together every time she walked past.

Before the last customer had been kicked out Eric was off the throne and after a few words to Pam was in his office. Dodger and the rest of the staff began to clean up the bar. Dodger had enjoyed angering Eric most of the night, but as the inevitable trip home loomed, she began to grow nervous.

Finally, the bar was wiped down, the floor mopped and the alcohol put away, the rest of the staff was leaving when Pam approached Dodger,

"You and Eric are locking up tonight…Good luck," she smirked, leaving out the employee's only exit. Dodger pulled down a bar stool and sat, refusing to meet Eric in his office. She knew she could be just as stubborn as him, and she could be stubborn in the sunlight. As this thought crossed her mind, a smile came to her lips,

"Oh, I wouldn't be smiling if I were you," Eric said, emerging from the hallway which led to his office, fangs out.

"Why going to drain me? Oh wait, you already almost did that," she spat. In a blink Eric was in front of her.

"I told you to stay in my office," he snarled.

"And I told you I was just doing my job," she insisted.

"I give you orders for your own good," Eric snarled.

"No, you don't. You give me orders because you're you," she argued.

"You agreed to obey me in public," he reminded her.

"And you said you wouldn't treat me like your pet," she reminded him.

"I promised Godric I would keep you safe and you are making it exceedingly difficult," Eric growled.

"I'm not trying to…" Dodger said with a sigh, effectively ending the fight.

"Really?" Eric said, eye brow raised as he retracted his fangs.

"Ok, tonight I meant it, but you really, really pissed me off," she admitted, smiling.

"Believe it or not I gathered that," he said sitting next to her on another stool.

"So what do we do?"

"You could listen to me when I give you an order," Eric suggested.

"You could not give me orders…admit it Eric, I scared you, that's why you were so mad," Dodger teased.

"There were several vampires here tonight who I don't trust. When you left my eye sight I could feel you were safe but I felt…uncomfortable." He admitted after a short silence.

"I made you anxious?" she suggested.

"Perhaps, I haven't felt that emotion in centuries…I'm not sure I would recognize it," He admitted.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Dodger said, wrapping her arms around Eric's neck and pulling her to him for a kiss.

"For future reference, that is a very effective way to end an argument with me," he said smiling. "Though you are lucky, if we were still fighting, we'd be flying home tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. To any of my Swedish readers, as always I apologize for any really horrible translations. I have the next part of this partially written and will try to get it up soon, but no promises. And a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, the last chapter, it pretty much makes my day. I hope you all enjoy this one as much. - Snooze5**

The sun was within an hour of setting when Eric finally started to stir. She'd been an awake for an hour but Eric's grip was so tight on her that she had no choice but to lay there and wait for him. The last 3 weeks had been horribly uneventful. Dodger kept vampire hours, sleeping when Eric slept, waking when Eric woke and working at Fangtasia inbetween.

"Good evening," she said as he rolled away from her and sat up.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

"About an hour,"

"And you waited for me…how nice," he teased, kissing her neck.

"You were clinging a little tightly, I couldn't get up," Dodger said.

"I don't cling," Eric growled pulling back angrily.

"No, you do whatever the manly version of clinging is, my fault," Dodger said soothingly.

"You should go shower, we're not going to Fangtasia tonight," he said, changing the subject.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise…I'll lay something suitable out for you," he said, climbing from the bed and disappearing into his office. Dodger descended the stairs into the bathroom, curious about their plans for the night.

After a few minutes she climbed back up the stairs, wrapped in a towel and saw what Eric deemed suitable. It was the gold dress she'd worn to a formal in college. Her mother had bought it for her and she'd only worn it the one time. She knew it fit her well and it looked good on her, but it was really fancy and it made her curious as to where Eric was taking her. She slipped in on quickly and was trying to zip it when Eric sped in.

"Allow me," he said, carefully zipping the dress as he kissed her neck.

"You need to knock next time, I could have been naked," she reprimanded.

"If only I were that lucky," he said. "You look lovelier then I imagined."

"And you look perfect, as usual," Dodger teased. And he did look perfect in a perfectly tailored all-black suit.

"Well I debated wearing something colorful just for you, but if I gave you a heart attack we would never get to dinner," he said.

"And let's be honest unless you have another trap door in your closet hiding another closet…you don't own anything colorful," she smiled and led the way up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric pulled his corvette smoothly up to the front of a huge 2-story, old fashioned plantation home. He came around, opened Dodger's door and offered her his hand. He pulled her gracefully from the low bucket seat, before handing his keys to the valet, giving him a stern look as he did so.

There was a dozen other vampire and human couples walking into the building. Each stopped, nodding respectfully to Eric and waiting for him to enter.

"So, where are we?" Dodger asked as Eric gently led her into the opulent parlor.

"It's called Lestat, it caters to humans and vampires alike."

"Named after the Anne Rice character?" Dodger asked.

"Yes, although no one ever said he was just a character," Eric said, eye brow raised.

"Ahh, Sheriff Northman, we've been expecting you, this way please," the maître'd said leading them up the massive staircase.

"Do you know everyone?"

"I'm a Sheriff, I know very few…but they all know me," Eric explained, Dodger rolled her eyes.

He led them through an intimate dining room and around a dance floor where a small orchestra played and several couples waltzed. Finally, they were led onto the upper level of the wrap around porch, where several candlelit tables waited, overlooking the river.

"Your server will be with you shortly," the maître'd said as Eric pulled out Dodger's chair.

"Eric this is amazing," Dodger complimented.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, Steven did find it," he admitted as the waiter made his way over.

"Good evening Sheriff Northman, what can I get you this evening?"

"A glass of A-Negative,"

"And for the lady?"

"I'll have a glass of red wine and the filet mignon please," Dodger said, the waiter nodded, took Dodger's menu and walked away. "This must be boring for you," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked.

"You can't eat so…"

"Yes, but they have very high quality blood," he said, grinning.

"Virgin's blood?" Dodger guessed.

"Yes, though drinking from a glass isn't comparable to feeding on the real thing," he said suggestively.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a one track mind," Dodger teased.

"Yes, Pam…frequently," Eric admitted as their drinks were delivered. They sat and sipped their drinks in silence until Dodger broke it.

"So, is this something you do a lot?"

"What? Go out on dates?" Eric asked incredulously, Dodger nodded. "No…It isn't normally necessary for me to put in this much effort for a woman."  
Dodger shifted uncomfortably. The waiter arrived at the table with Dodger's steak, alleviating the awkward atmosphere which had descended over her.

"Do you dance?" Eric asked, nodding towards the ballroom as Dodger began to eat her steak.

"What waltz? No, I'm a horrible dancer," Dodger said, suddenly nervous.

"All woman can dance given the right partner," Eric insisted.

"Let me guess…you are a great dancer," she said.

"Of course I am…after dinner I'll show you," he said smugly, sipping his blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There plates had just been cleared when Eric's phone rang, he growled as he pulled it from his pocket.

"This better be life or death," he growled.

"Ivanov är här," (Ivanov is here) Pam said quickly

"Vad? Varför?"(What? Why?) Eric hissed, immediately switching to Swedish.

"Han ser henne," (He's looking for her) she said.

"Jag är på väg," ( I'm on my way)Eric slammed the phone shut and immediately signaled for the waiter, his eyes darting suspiciously around the room.

"Yes sir," the waiter asked.

"The check," Eric demanded.

"Was something not to your liking sir?" the waiter asked worriedly.

"Everything was fine, the check," Eric demanded again as the waiter scurried away.

"Eric, what's…" Dodger began.

"Not here," he snapped, slipping a couple of hundred dollar bills into the leather folder and helping Dodger from her chair. He led them quickly through the dining room and down the stairs. His grip on her arm was so tight it was painful, but Dodger kept quiet because without his grip she would have fallen several times already. His car was waiting at the curb as they made it outside, they were in it and away in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong Eric?" Dodger asked hesitantly. His eyes were boring holes into the road ahead of them and she could see finger shaped indents in the steering wheel from his grip.

"Eric?" she asked again when he stayed quiet.

"Anton's here" he spat.

"What?"

"He's at Fangtasia and he's looking for you,"

"But…how does he even know I'm here…wouldn't Godric call…" Dodger stammered.

"I don't know," he growled again, eyes still on the road.

"He can't take me though…we're bonded, he can't," Dodger insisted.

"I don't know," he snarled, swinging the car into a field and slamming on the brakes. He sped from the car, pulled Dodger from the seat and took off without another word. Dodger, again, held on for dear life, burying her face in his chest. He landed just as quickly as he took off, on the front porch of an old plantation house. He banged on the door twice, shaking it where it rested on its hinges. He waited a second before banging louder as his impatience grew,

"Compton!!" he yelled. Dodger's eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Eric what are we doing here?" she asked, before he could answer Bill threw open the door looking murderous, though in comparison to Eric's blind fury, Bill looked like a smiling toddler.

"What do you think you're doing, you can not just barge in like this…" Bill began, Eric grabbed him by the throat and shoved him up against the house, fangs extended.

"I am your sheriff. I can demand whatever I like of you, whenever I choose. And if you don't like it I'll end you right now," Eric spoke dangerously low, Dodger stepped up and placed a hand on his chest.

"Eric, calm down," she coaxed, he glanced at her and turned Bill loose reluctantly.

"The…situation we discussed has arisen…Dodger will stay at Sookie's under your protection," Eric continued conversationally, as if he hadn't just threatened Bill's life.

"She won't like this,"

"I care very little what your human likes," Eric hissed. Bill nodded reluctantly and led the way to Sookie's house. He climbed the steps and knocked politely on the door, she opened it quickly, wearing her work uniform.

"Oh, you won't be working tonight," Eric said immediately.

"Bill, what is he doing here," she hissed.

"The situation Eric and I discussed at our meeting has occurred…he would like Dodger to stay here under my protection."

"Can't protect your own human Eric?" Sookie sneered.

"Sookie!" Bill reprimanded, it was clear Eric was in a very dangerous mood.

"I have no time for this human," He spat.

"Sookie, please," Bill said quietly. She nodded with a huff and stepped aside. Eric finally retracted his fangs and pulled Dodger off to the side.

"I am truly sorry our evening ended this way," he sighed.

"Well, it's not your fault,"

"Still…" he said. "I should return before daybreak but if not, please remain at Sookie's. I will send the shifter to look after you."

"Who?"

"Ask Sookie," he said, pulling her to him and kissing her hard. He pulled away abruptly and watched Dodger make her way inside before taking off. Bill shut the door behind her and pointed her in the direction of the living room.

"I'm sorry to ruin your evening Sookie," Dodger said as a peace offering she sat on one of the chairs across from the couch Sookie was sitting on.

"That's ok. I bet Eric probably didn't give you much of a choice," Sookie said.

"No he didn't. But he didn't have many options either."

"What is the king's interest in you?" Bill asked, sitting down next to Sookie.

"I don't really know, he started showing interest the minute we met in Dallas," Dodger said.

"What about Eric? When did he start showing interest?" Sookie asked.

"We decided it would be best if I was bonded to a strong vampire outside of the king's territory…Eric was the logical choice," Dodger explained.

"So you don't really like him?" Sookie pressed.

"Look, I know you and Eric don't get along and I understand why. But Eric and I get along just fine and I do like him," Dodger insisted. As Sookie opened her mouth to respond Bill squeezed her shoulders tightly in warning, stopping her mid-breath.

"Would you like something to change into?" she asked after a short pause.

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks." Dodger said, happy for the temporary truce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From the outside it appeared to be an average evening at Fangtasia. The line to get in was around the side of the building and filled with a combination of vampires, fangbangers and tourists, but Pam wasn't checking ID's. Eric strode purposefully through the bar, ignoring the women throwing themselves at him and walking straight to his office. Pam was seated at his desk, looking incredibly bored at having to appease Ivanov. He was seated directly across from the desk, the already small room appeared smaller when filled with 3 of Ivanov's large guards.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting your majesty," Eric said smoothly. "Had I known you were coming…"

"It was my intention to be unannounced," Ivanov interrupted. "I assumed that such an industrious man would be at his place of business."

"Yes unfortunately all too often I have business to attend to as sheriff,"

"I'm sure you do," Ivanov sneered.

"May I ask to what do I owe the…pleasure of this visit?" Eric asked politely.

"Don't play stupid Northman, you know why I'm here,"

"I'm sorry your majesty but I am unaware of the reason for your visit,"

"The girl, Viking! Where is the girl!?" Ivanov demanded.

"Your majesty, again I'm sorry, but there are…many…girls in my acquaintance. You'll have to be more specific," Eric said with a smirk. Pam, now standing behind the king's guards, shot Eric a sly smile. Ivanov slammed his fists on the desk, leaving behind 2 gaping holes where wood used to be.

"The human from Godric's nest, where is she?" he demanded.

"Oh, you're referring to Dodger," Eric said with fake enlightenment. "She is visiting with several acquaintances."

"Where?"

"Is there a particular reason you're curious about the whereabouts of my bonded your majesty?" Eric asked.

"Your bonded?" Ivanov snarled.

"Yes your majesty. She is mine." Eric said calmly, though somewhat smugly.

"You had no right to take her out of my territory Northman and even less right to bond with her," Ivanov raged.

"With all do respect your majesty, she was an unclaimed human. I had every right to claim her," Eric said. Ivanov stood up shaking with rage and stormed from the office without another word, his guard's right behind him.

"That went well," Eric said to himself, breaking the silence which had descended on the office following the King's exit.

"Yes, well you weren't stuck in a room with them, which reminds me," Pam said. "I need your credit card."

"And why is that?" Eric asked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"You owe me a new outfit for having to spend an hour with Ivanov and his 3 stooges," she drawled.

"You cannot possibly have any more closet space," Eric smiled.

"Then I'll buy myself a new home first, then a new outfit," she smirked, leaving her hand out for the card.

"I'm glad to see you have a plan," Eric said handing her his card.

"Where is Dodger anyway? She makes everything so much more entertaining around here," Pam smirked.

"She is safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get her," Eric said, throwing his keys at Pam. "I need you to go pick-up my car…its about 6 miles west of Lestat restaurant in a field."

"I'll have Chow go,"

"If I wanted Chow to go I would have given him the keys," Eric said, leaving the office with a smile on his face and without another word to Pam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric landed lightly on the front step and knocked on Sookie's front door. Bill answered it a moment later,

"I am surprised this business was settled so quickly," Bill said.

"Who said it was settled?" Eric said, "Where's Dodger?"

"I'll go get her," Bill offered immediately.

"Have Sookie invite me in and I'll get her myself" Eric suggested.

"I am not comfortable with the idea of you having unlimited access to Sookie's house." Bill spat, leaving Eric on the doorstep. A few moments later Dodger emerged from the living room carrying the gold gown and wearing a t-shirt and shorts of Sookie's.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course I am, but we should be getting home it's almost daylight," he said. "Sookie, Bill, always a pleasure." He wrapped an arm around Dodger's waist and turned to leave the house. Dodger stopped him and turned around to face Sookie and Bill,

"I'm sorry I ruined your evening, but thank you for watching out for me. And Sookie I'll get these clothes back to you soon," Dodger said politely.

"Your welcome and take your time," Sookie said, glaring at Eric and walking back into the house. Bill just nodded slightly to them both before following Sookie back into the house. Eric lifted Sookie easily into his arms,

"I know you don't enjoy this but we have a limited time before sunrise," he said.

"And you like watching me freak out," Dodger accused tightening her grip on Eric's neck as he smiled and took off without a word of warning.

They returned to Eric's house and, after a brief pit stop for a vial of blood in the kitchen, went straight downstairs as morning was rapidly approaching.

"This isn't over is it?" Dodger asked as Eric took a long sip from the vial.

"I doubt it,"

"Was he mad?"

"Furious," Eric said, hanging up his jacket and slamming the door to the armoire.

"Why didn't Godric call if the king asked about me again?" Dodger said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because the king said nothing to Godric. We have no idea how he knew you were gone," he said, quickly ridding himself of the button down shirt and flinging it into a corner. Dodger watched him tear around the room, his body rigid with tension and worry. Finally he sat next to Dodger on the end of the bed, head in his hands.

"You have to understand, this is an embarrassment to him. Something he wanted was taken from him…he won't allow it to stand," Eric sighed.

"Then what will he do?"

"I don't know," he said rubbing his eyes, clearly uncomfortable with anything not going to his plan. Dodger leaned over, lifted his head from his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I had a great time tonight Eric," she said moving to straddle his lap as she kissed him. Eric immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Dodger tangled her hands in his hair, forcing his head back, she heard his fangs click into place and he pulled back, flipping Dodger onto her back and pinning her arms over her head in one of his hands.

"Last chance to stop," he whispered heatedly. Dodger smiled slyly and wrapped her legs around Eric's trim waist. He growled low in his throat, released her hands and lowered his lips to her neck. As Eric attacked her neck, Dodger used her newly free hands to push his tank top up over his torso. He pulled away just long enough to fully remove his shirt and rip hers from her body.

"That was Sookie's shirt," Dodger gasped, looking at it in taters on the floor.

"I'll buy her a hundred more," he said, smirking down at her before capturing her lips again. Dodger dug her nails into his back and did her best to keep up with her exponentially more experienced Viking. She could feel his fangs graze her neck and chest as he kissed his way down her body. Dodger grasped his shoulders and pushed, Eric lifted his head from her stomach and stared at her, his crystalline eyes hooded with passion, and his eyebrow raised in question.

"Just go slow," she said quietly, Eric's smile widened as he pulled himself back up her body to stare into her eyes.

"Trust me," he whispered with a smirk, reaching around Dodger's back to unsnap her bra before once again making his way down her neck and chest. Dodger lost herself in the sensations Eric provided. His hands and mouth were everywhere at once and before she knew it they were both naked. Eric could sense her fear across their bond as the atmosphere grew more heated and made a conscious effort to slow down. As he positioned himself at her entrance he glanced up once more, waiting for her permission. Dodger nodded with a nervous smile and Eric finally made her truly his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took so long guys, I was away for 2 weeks and didn't know I wouldn't have internet access. I hope this was worth the wait. Let me know what you think :)**

When Dodger awoke hours later she was alone in the bed. She rolled over to find his side of the bed cold, though that was no indication as to how long Eric had actually been up. She climbed from the bed and made her way over to the dresser, pulling on a tank top and sweat pants, running her fingers through her sleep tousled hair when she noticed a light coming from under the door of Eric's office. She walked over to the door and reached out to turn the door handle when it sprang open. Dodger fell forward in surprise only to be caught by a smirking Eric.

"And I thought you weren't the type of girl to throw yourself at a man," he teased.

"Oh shut up," she said, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from his bare chest. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her deeply.

"Did you enjoy yourself this morning?" he asked smugly, eyes twinkling.

"I'm not answering that," Dodger smirked, untangling herself from Eric and heading for the door. Before she knew it she found herself flat on her back on the bed and under Eric.

"Come on Eric, I have to eat before we leave," Dodger complained.

"First of all, sleeping 12 hours straight is indication enough for me and second, where do you think we're going?" he asked, lowering his lips to her neck.

"Fangtasia," she breathed, eyes closed enjoying the sensation of Eric's mouth on her neck.

"I'm going to Fangtasia, you're laying low until Ivanov leaves," he said, rolling off of Dodger and speeding into the closet before Dodger could raise a word of protest. Dodger jumped from the bed as fast as she could and ran into the closet only to hear the shower running down in the bathroom. Dodger stomped down the stairs after him. The bathroom was pitch black except for the soft light which illuminated above from the cascading water of the shower. Eric stood in the center of the stream, his back to Dodger, pointedly ignoring her, even though it was clear he could hear her approaching.

"Did you think because you were naked I would be too distracted to talk about this?" she demanded.

"I'd hoped," he admitted, turning to face her as he lathered shampoo through his hair.

"I'm not a coward Eric. I'm not gonna hide out," Dodger growled, trying to ignore his beautiful naked body.

"It has nothing to do with cowardliness, more like stupidity," he said, leaning back to rinse out his hair.

"Excuse me?"

"If you come to Fangtasia tonight and he's there it would provoke him, and as fun as that would be for me…it still isn't smart. Now, this discussion is over unless you'd like to join me?" he asked suggestively, eyebrow cocked. Dodger, seething at being dismissed so easily, stomped back up the stairs.

She was upstairs making herself dinner and talking to Steven when Eric came into the main house, freshly showered and in grey linen pants and a tight long sleeve black shirt.

"Good evening Sherriff," Steven said as Eric entered the kitchen. Eric nodded his hello to Steven, pulled a vial of blood from the refrigerator, microwaved it and sat at the table, watching Dodger with a smile across his lips. Steven immediately sensed Dodger's anger and excused himself to another part of the house.

"Are you angry with me darling?" Eric asked teasingly. Dodger ignored him, keeping her eyes focused on the chicken pasta she was making. Eric finished his blood, still smiling at Dodger's back. He stood to approach Dodger as his phone went off. He slipped it from his pocket as Dodger brushed by him on her way to the table.

"Ja?" (Yes) he answered.

"Du och Dodger har kallats," (You and Dodger have been summoned), Pam said.

"av vem?" (By who?)

"magistern"(The magister) Pam said, her voice slightly concerned. Eric paused for a second and glanced over at Dodger.

"möta mig här"(Meet me here) he said shortly.

"är du som går?"(Are you going?)

"Naturligtvis är jag. Men hon är inte, och du kommer att bo hos henne" (Of course I am. But she is not, and you will stay with her), Eric growled.

"Du kan inte gå endast" (You can't go alone) Pam insisted.

"Jag kan ta omsorg av själv. Brådska" (I can take care of myself. Hurry) He said, hanging up. He leaned against the counter and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Pam will be spending the evening with you and Steven," Eric announced with a sigh.

"How come?"

"Because I've been summoned…well technically we've been summoned,"

"By who?"

"The magister,"

"Ivanov?"

"Yes, but if the magister knew the whole situation he wouldn't have summoned me," Eric said decidedly.

"Are you sure?" Dodger questioned.

"I thought you were angry with me," Eric asked, smiling as he approached her, pulled her from the chair and into his arms.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I can't still be concerned about you," Dodger explained looking up into his eyes.

"You humans don't make any sense," he said shaking his head, before leaning down and kissing her lightly. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Dodger pulled away.

"You're not getting off that easy," she said. "I don't like when you dismiss me like that Eric."

"There wasn't time for a discussion," Eric argued.

"No, you just didn't have the patience for one," Dodger countered.

"I'm over a thousand years old. I have an eternity of patience," he announced.

"Really? So, you have a thousand years of being delusional as well apparently," she smirked.

"I have to go give Steven some orders, try not to get into trouble," he said, studiously ignoring her last comment as he went to track down Steven. Dodger finished her dinner and cleaned up the kitchen when Eric walked back in, Pam trailing behind him looking annoyed.

"If it makes you feel any better Pam, I don't want you to play babysitter anymore then you do," Dodger said.

"I highly doubt that," she drawled. Eric shot her an angry glance.

"What? You need me much more then she does, no one knows you live out here," she argued angrily.

"I'm not willing to take that chance. Now stop complaining and go check the security system." Eric ordered, voice raised and eyes hard. Pam hesitated for a minute, trying to decide whether or not to argue further, but Eric's consistent glare changed her mind. She shook her head and walked from the room.

"You don't have to yell at her, she's just worried about you," Dodger said, approaching Eric.

"I don't need her concern. I need her to focus so she can protect you while I'm gone," he growled.

"She still means well," she said, allowing Eric to pull her into his arms. He dipped his head and kissed her hard, tangling his fingers through her hair and forcing her head back as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away just as Dodger was about to run out of air.

"Please listen to Pam," he said.

"Then don't do anything stupid at the tribunal," Dodger countered.

"I know what I'm doing," he said, turning her loose and striding from the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ruined parking garage was filled with the sounds of vampires, some cheering in celebration at the magister's judgments, some shrieking in pain for the same reason. Eric stood off to the side, staring blankly across the expanse at King Anton and his guards. On the outside Eric was his normal self, the picture of stoic confidence and indifference but on the inside he was nervously pacing. He'd arrived at the tribunal hoping that his summoning had nothing to do with Ivanov but knowing better. The second he'd seen the smug look on Anton's face he'd known the outcome of this tribunal would not go his way and he was glad that Dodger was hidden away with Pam. The magister had just finished sentencing a vampire to a fang removal for feeding on the human of another. The sentenced vampire's screams had just begun to die down when the magister's voice rose above the cheers,

"Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5 and Anton Ivanov, King of Texas," Anton stepped forward with his contingent of guards, while Eric was left on his own.

"This is very unusual. A dispute between a sheriff of one territory and the King of another. King Ivanov you may begin," the magister said, his previously bored expression now replaced with one of keen interest.

"Thank you magister. The issue at hand is quite simple. Sheriff Northman removed a human from my territory, who I'd claimed, and bonded with her," Anton said, smiling at the memory of Dodger in Dallas and picturing her future as his pet.

"That's a very serious offense Sheriff. Is it true?" the magister asked as the crowd grew excited over the prospect of watching a vampire as powerful as Eric get punished.

"No, magister. It isn't true," Eric's voice rang out clear and strong with conviction.

"HE LIES," Anton hissed eyes ablaze in anger that Eric would dare defy him in public.

"Magister, the human IS from the king's area but she was unclaimed when I removed and bonded with her," Eric insisted trying to remain impassive to the king's statements.

"My interest in the human was made perfectly clear magister," Anton growled. "And my guards will attest to it."

"I have those who would bare witness to the opposite magister," Eric answered immediately.

"His maker and his maker's underlings can hardly be seen as impartial."

"No more partial then your guards," Eric hissed.

"Enough," the magister yelled. "Shall we get to the source brothers and sisters of the tribunal?"

The crowd cheered in agreement, Anton's smile grew wider. Eric remained rooted to his spot unsure what the magister was suggesting.

"Bring them out Eloise." the magister ordered. Eric's eyes went wide momentarily and he bared his teeth as Dodger was led into the clearing. Pam was being dragged in behind her, bound tightly by silver chains.

"Magister that is my child and my bonded you have no right…" Eric growled as Dodger was led to a chair near the magister and Pam was dumped at his feet, writhing in pain.

"I have every right Northman! I will order your child unbound if you can control her as her maker. She was quiet uncooperative with my guards." The magister spat angrily. Eric nodded and Eloise stepped forward and unwound the chains. Pam stood up immediately by Eric's side, ignoring the dirt which now covered her hair and designer clothes.

"är du som skadat?" (Are you injured?) Eric asked quietly.

"Nej" (No) Pam drawled angrily. Eric nodded and focused across the lot to where Dodger sat. There appeared to be some bruises on her arms but she appeared otherwise unscathed. He could feel her fear across their bond but on the outside she appeared unaffected, Eric tried to remain calm for her sake.

"Human," the magister began. "Do you know where you are?"

"No magister," Dodger responded, remembering how Eric had addressed the man.

"You're at a tribunal and human or not are bound to tell the truth, understand?" the magister asked staring into her eyes and softening his tone.

"She can not be glamoured magister," Anton said. Eric's eyes cut to Anton in surprise, but he quickly rearranged his face to appear impassive, though it wasn't without effort.

"Is that true Northman?" the magister demanded. Eric debated whether or not to lie for second before answering.

"Yes magister, it is," Dodger could hear the defeat in his voice.

"How very curious," the magister mused to himself. "It seems we'll have to call a different impartial witness. Eloise go and fetch him please." If possible Anton grew even more smug, smiling at Eric from across the lot. Pam looked at Eric and raised an eyebrow in question, Eric shook his head, not knowing who the magister was about to bring out.

He saw the Stetson before he saw who was under it. Eric's whole body tensed and if it hadn't been for Pam's hand on his shoulder he would have killed Stan then and there. Dodger could feel the rage coming off of Eric but as soon as Stan appeared Dodger knew she was screwed.

"Magister," he said head bowed to show respect.

"Perhaps you can help clear up this matter," the magister drawled, starting to get bored with the proceedings.

"Yes magister. King Ivanov showed a clear interest in the human at the nest where I reside."

"This was prior to Sheriff Northman bonding with her?"

"Yes magister."

"He may have showed interest but he NEVER staked his claim," Eric growled raising his voice. "I was completely within my right to bond with her."

"I will be the judge of that Sheriff," the magister growled, "elaborate Stan."

"The human and Northman were taken by the fellowship of the sun, when they returned Godric called King Ivanov to be debriefed."

"And that is where you claimed the human?" the magister asked the king.

"Yes magister."

"He NEVER claimed her. Magister, this witness is no more impartial then my maker or the king's guards." Eric insisted, taking a step forward only to be pulled back by Pam's hand on his shoulder and a small shake of her head.

"Enough! I have made my judgment," the magister said. "King Ivanov has provided sufficient evidence to prove that Sheriff Northman took possession of the human in question against our laws," Dodger sighed in defeat as the crowd cheered. Eric growled and lunged towards Eloise who had started pulling Dodger towards Ivanov. Pam jumped in his way as several of the magister's guards helped her to hold an irate Eric back.

"In light of the circumstances I think the loss of your human is punishment enough, don't you Northman?" the magister asked, grinning. Eric was still snarling and fighting against the dozen vampires holding him back.

"Eric, lever för att slåss en annan dag" (Eric, live to fight another day), Pam whispered quickly. Eric finally stopped fighting and watched as Dodger was placed in the back of the limo with King Anton and Stan. She tried to give Eric a reassuring smile before Stan shoved her roughly into the car.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys, I have no excuses for the long delay in posting other then that sometimes real life gets in the way and I suck. But I hope this was worth the wait :)**

The minute the door closed Stan pinned Dodger to the seat, his fangs already extended as he spoke into her neck,

"I hope Northman's blood hasn't tainted yours," he said as the king slid in from the other side.

"I trust you weren't planning on feeding on what's mine," Anton said dryly. Stan pulled away quickly,

"Your majesty, you said if I helped you take her from Northman I could drink from her," Stan whined.

"And you will, but not before I have tasted her, and I will not be doing so in the back of this car. So control yourself." He ordered, Stan relented and sat back quietly.

"Unfortunately you've slept with Northman…you're blood smelled so pure before," he mused. "No matter, I daresay you still have something to offer." Dodger sat quietly thinking of possible ways to escape, though she knew they were unlikely. It took the combined efforts of her and Eric over a month to escape from a church, so the chances of getting away from Anton, she knew, were very slim. Stan passed the drive back to Texas in silence, obviously fuming over having still been denied Dodger's blood. However, Anton seemed to be blissfully happy, not only did he have Dodger, but he had taken her away from Eric, which only made him happier. He spoke animatedly in Russian to several of his guards the entire way back.

"When was the last time Northman fed from you?" Anton demanded just after crossing the border into Texas.

"This morning," she answered immediately, hoping he couldn't detect the lie.

"You will address me as your majesty or sir, do you understand human?" he seethed, eyes boring into hers.

"Yes your majesty," Dodger responded sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Before she could finish the sentence she felt a searing pain in her head, Anton, with a fistful of her hair, had forced her head back as far as it would go. He loomed over her, inches from her face.

"I don't know what the Viking let you get away with human but you speak to me like that again and I'll drain you," he hissed. Dodger, though fighting back tears of pain, refused to look away. The stare off continued for a full minute before Anton released her and sat back laughing,

"You are going to make this very enjoyable for me." Anton said, Dodger sat back to, refusing to rub the back of her head, not wanting to give Anton the satisfaction of knowing he'd caused her pain.

After exiting the highway the limo pulled up in front of a wealthy gated community. After a brief conversation with the front guard the limo was waved through. Dodger laughed to herself, Anton would live in the wealthiest neighborhood in Dallas. They followed the perfectly manicured roads deeper into the community before coming to a stop in front of the largest mansion in the community. A long circular driveway led up to the front of the massive-two story mansion. Two white, Corinthian style columns bordered the front door of the brick and tan house, 2-wrought iron black balconies looked over the driveway and a wraparound porch took up the entire right side of the house. The driveway was packed with cars, except for a space in the very front the perfect size for Anton's limo. The limo pulled to a stop in front of the house, Anton's guards immediately leapt from the car while Anton glanced over at Dodger,

"I highly recommend being on your best behavior in front of my underlings, not only will I not stand for your disobedience but neither will they…and they are much more brutal then I am," Anton warned in a dangerously low voice. As he finished the guards opened his door and he stepped from the car, pulling Dodger out behind him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his side,

"I would look happy if I were you," he hissed into her ear as he entered the house, flanked by 2 guards and Stan leading the way, still moping. As they entered the house Anton and Dodger were immediately surrounded by vampires trying to pay their respects to their newly returned King. As his underlings approached Anton shoved Dodger into Stan's arms.

"Take her to Max, he'll know what to do," he ordered, lapping up the attention his subjects were lavishing on him and ignoring Dodger, now that his claim had been staked. Stan nodded, grabbed Dodger's arm and dragged her away from the crowd and into another wing of the house.

"Stan, why are you doing this? What about Godric?" Dodger asked. Stan threw her hard against the hallway wall and growled into her face,

"I am NOT Godric's errand boy," he spat, continuing to drag her along the hallway. Finally they came to the end of the hall and Stan knocked on a tall oak door. The door swung open to reveal a huge man. He was standing eye-to-eye with Stan's 6'4" frame in a black pinstripe suit, his jet black hair slicked straight back and off his face. He may have been as tall as Stan but he was much bigger. His shoulders and chest were so broad Dodger doubted he could walk through the door frame.

"So this is her huh?" he said looking Dodger up and down with a leer.

"Yeah, Ivanov said you'd know what to do with her," Stan said shoving her in his direction, turning abruptly and walking back down the hall.

"Hello darling," he said pulling her through the doorway. "I'm Max, but you will call me sir."

"I'm not sure whose got a bigger ego you or Anton," Dodger said. "But I am not calling you sir." The next thing she knew she was on the floor, feeling like her jaw had just been smashed with a sledge hammer. She'd been beaten during her time with the Fellowship of the Sun but it was no where near as painful as the one punch from Max. He bent over and pulled her up by the hair to face him, grabbing her jaw in a painful vice grip.

"Anton may own you but I am in charge, understand?" he growled. Dodger nodded and Max turned her jaw loose and pulled her further into the room. There were blank white walls with thick bars across the windows. There were 2 cots pushed against opposite walls in the small room, and 2 other doors led off the main room. A tiny woman, about 40, with limp red hair sat on one of the cots but stood when Max entered the room.

"You'd better teach her before she gets herself killed," Max spat at the woman as he turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Hi, I'm Mary. How's the jaw?" she said coming forward.

"Bruised, and I'm Dodger," she said, rubbing her jaw gingerly.

"You're lucky he didn't break it," Mary said.

"I thought he did,"

"He definitely can," Mary said. "I know from experience."

"So, does Anton lock all his humans away like this?" Dodger asked, flopping down on the empty cot. The mattress was thin enough that she could feel the steel supports through it.

"No, just us,"

"Really?"

"He has other humans, but their all here willingly," Mary explained. "Max's wife and kid even live here."

"A kid?" Dodger asked.

"Yeah, but they don't feed on him, Max has worked for Anton for years and Anton is way too lazy to train anyone else."

"Why did he take you?" Dodger asked.

"Punishment…I'm addicted to V…or I was," Mary said, trailing off.

"You're not anymore?"

"Hard to be addicted to something you can't have," she pointed out.

"I guess, how long have you been here?" Dodger wondered.

"A little over a year,"

"A year…how much longer are you gonna be here?" Dodger asked incredulously.

"Until Anton says different. What'd you do to get here?" Mary asked.

"He took me from another vampire,"

"Northman?" Mary guessed.

"How did you know?"

"I heard him and Stan discussing it a couple of days ago. Listen, you're best shot for surviving all this is listening to Anton and especially to Max and do whatever they say,"

"I'm not that obedient of a person," Dodger admitted.

"I would learn…quickly," Mary said as Max walked back through the door.

"His majesty is ready for you," he said grabbing Dodger by the arm and leading her back through the mansion, which was now empty of vampires. He led her down tons of hallways and up a flight of stairs…and then curiously down 2 flights of stairs. They finally appeared outside a set of ornate double-oak doors. Max raised his gigantic fist and pounded on it twice. A runty-looking middle-aged, balding man opened the door dressed in full tuxedo with fang marks on his neck.

"He is in his bedroom," he said as soon as he saw who was standing at the door. Max nodded and pushed passed him, dragging Dodger behind him. She was immediately struck by how different Anton's taste was from Eric's. Eric's house was elegant, sleek and sophisticated, but everything in Anton's home was ornate and gaudy. He had huge golden statues and gilded art along all the walls. When they arrived in the Anton's bedroom Dodger looked up and saw that his ceiling was an exact replica of the Sistine Chapel, she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You don't like it?" he asked coming from the bathroom in a silk robe looking very much like Hugh Hefner.

"Just not my taste, I guess," she said, Max gripped her arm harder, "sir." She added grudgingly.

"Oh, well I see you and Max have gotten acquainted all ready," he said motioning to her now bruised jaw. "She's got spirit doesn't she Max?"

"Yes your majesty, she most certainly does," he growled, gripping her arm still harder.

"I'm sure you will have a lovely time breaking her of it," Anton said leering. "No matter, there is plenty of time for that later. Leave her with me and go collect Stan, I did promise him a taste." Anton ordered. Max nodded and left instantly.

"Now that we have some privacy, we can begin," Anton said as his fangs descended. "Get on the bed." Dodger hesitated, glancing back towards the door. Anton grabbed her arm, threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I prefer to feed laying down, hope you don't mind," he said, forcing her head to the left and biting down hard. Dodger gasped and tried to force Anton off her, the only time she'd ever been fed on was when forming the bond with Eric and it hadn't hurt at all. Though, admittedly Eric cared about hurting her. Anton obviously did not. The pain was intense and Dodger gritted her teeth to keep from crying out. After a few minutes that felt like hours he pulled away. Blood was dripping from his fangs and smeared across his lips.

"You are delectable, no wonder Northman was so keen to keep you from me," he said leaning back down and lapping at the blood that remained around the wound. Dodger tried to think of something else so she wouldn't feel his tongue on her skin, somehow that felt like a bigger violation then his taking her blood. When her neck was clean of blood he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her lips. Dodger pushed against his shoulders trying to put some distance between them but was unsuccessful, even without his vampire strength he still outweighed her by easily 100 pounds. Right as Dodger was about to run out of air he again pulled back. Staring into her eyes he ran his fingers through her hair,

"Did you not enjoy that?" he asked.

"No," Dodger said, reserving the rest of her comments for later when she wasn't directly under him.

"You will learn to," he grinned. "However, that will have to wait for another time, Stan is waiting and I did make him a promise."

He climbed off her and nodded to his right, Stan strode forward and pulled her to her feet. The minute her feet hit the floor she stumbled, light-headed from the blood Anton had taken, as she tried to regain her footing Stan growled in impatience and scooped her into his arms.

"I want her alive in the morning Stan," Anton warned smiling. Stan nodded and continued out of Anton's suite and down the hall.

"Stan, you don't have to do this…" Dodger began as he kicked open a door off the main hallway. He said nothing as he walked into the room and dropped her onto the couch.

"Stan…"she began again.

"Shut up!" He yelled, pulling her under him as Anton had done. "I have waited years for this," he growled to himself as his fangs descended. Dodger was too light-headed from Anton's feeding and really from the whole night to try and fight him. His fangs bit ruthlessly into the right side of her neck, as she again gasped at the painful sensation of Stan's feeding. His grip on her chin was painful on her already bruised chin and it took all her remaining strength not to cry out.

"Stan…please…enough," she said weakly as she could feel herself start to succumb to unconsciousness.

"Bet you wish you were nicer to me now," he growled, pulling away from her neck and biting into her wrist with a sneer.

"Stan, his majesty wants her alive in the morning," Max said, coming to stand at the end of the couch.

"I know what I'm doing, she's fine," Stan growled, continuing to feed from the new wound on her wrist.

"She's about to pass out, and that's enough." Max ordered. Stan climbed off the couch and stood toe-to-toe with Max.

"If you weren't Anton's…" Stan said trailing off and leaving the threat unsaid. Max bent over and pulled Dodger into his arms carrying her from Stan's room and back into her cell.

Eric stalked through the disappointed crowd of vampires, Pam following in his wake. The vampires of the tribunal parted as he passed, giving the angry, powerful Viking as much space as they could allow. It was one thing to taunt and celebrate his pain when he was before the magister, but when amongst them none were crazy enough to get in his path.

He slid quickly into Corvette, Pam did the same on the passenger side as he sped away.

"Eric…" Pam began.

"What happened?" he interrupted in a growl.

"Eloise showed up with several of the magister's underlings, Dodger was hidden down stairs…"

"Then how did she end up here?" he demanded.

"When I refused to give her to them we started fighting, one of them grabbed Steven, they threatened to kill him if Dodger didn't show herself…"

"And of course she did," Eric said to himself, shaking his head as he pulled the car into a parking lot and got out.

"Take this home, call Godric and explain to him what's happened, meet him at my house, I will meet you there." Eric ordered.

"Where are you going?"

"To speak with Sophie-Anne," he said, taking off without another word.

He landed just as suddenly as he'd taken off; he quickly approached the front of her mansion and waited impatiently for her guards to announce him. He waited for 10 minutes before he was led in. She was splayed out by the pool in her day room, as if tanning, with several of her contingent of humans, though none Eric recognized.

"Good evening your majesty," Eric began, bowing his head as he stood in front of her chair.

"You aren't in a bathing suit," she said, looking him up and down, bored.

"Excuse me, your majesty?"

"If you're going to be by the pool you need to be in a bathing suit, house rules" she finished, closing her eyes and relaxing back against the lounge chair.

"I'm sorry your majesty but this is a rather pressing matter…" Eric began.

"Nonsense, go change," she interrupted playfully, though the order in her voice was clear.

"Of course your majesty," he answered trying not to sound annoyed, as he walked from the room to change. He returned several minutes later wearing designer board shorts and matching sunglasses.

"That is much better isn't it?" she asked. "Now that you can get the full effect of my new day room."

"Yes, it is lovely your majesty," Eric replied graciously, taking the empty lounge chair next to her.

"Would you care for a snack?" she said, indicating her contingent of humans.

"Your majesty is very kind, but I have already fed tonight," Eric refused graciously.  
"That's what you think but you haven't fed until you've tasted my new human, a virgin, the healthiest blood you've ever tasted and AB-negative," Sophie-Anne boasted.

"Thank you your majesty, but as tempting as that sounds I must decline,"

"Fine your loss," she said, motioning for a young red-haired girl to come forward.

"I was hoping to request your assistance in a personal matter your majesty," Eric said as the human knelt before the queen.

"Personal huh?" she said an eyebrow raised as she began to feed.

"Yes your majesty." He answered, waiting again for the queen to acknowledge him. After a few quiet moments of feeding Sophie-Anne sat back with a satisfied sigh and dismissed the human with a wave of her hand.

"I don't suppose you're up for a chess game, even if you are my intellectual inferior, the humans are awful, don't plan past their first move," she asked out of nowhere.

"Normally I'd be delighted your majesty but…" Eric began cautiously.

"Fine. What is so important that you would turn down the request of your queen?" she demanded.

"I was summoned to the magister this evening and…" Eric said.

"That is important, he has no right to summon a sheriff of my territory without at least informing me," she interrupted. "Why were you summoned?"

"I removed a human from King Ivanov's territory,"

"One of Anton's humans?"

"No, your majesty she was unbonded,"

"That's too bad, that would make your story better. Though that doesn't explain why the magister would get involved," she mused.

"Your majesty the magister ordered my human to Ivanov,"

"Were you bonded?" she asked.

"Yes maj…"

"Then he can't remove her from you, by law…of course the magister would make exceptions for Anton," she added as an after thought.

"Why is that your majesty?" Eric asked.

"Oh you don't know…Anton and the magister are brothers…they had the same maker," she said matter-of-factly.

"They did?" Eric asked.

"Yes…in fact it was the magister that killed him in the end, but that is a different story entirely." She said happily. "Now that we've got this straightened out, chess?" she asked. Eric sat in silent bewilderment for a minute.

"No your majesty…but I was hoping you'd be able to help me get her back,"

"Why? One human is as good as another…you don't love her do you?" she accused clearly disgusted.

"No majesty, I do not love humans…it's a matter of pride," Eric answered immediately.

"If you're going to lie to me at least be good at it," she said, rolling her eyes. "How would you feel about being King of Louisiana?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I don't understand," Eric asked, genuinely confused for the first time in centuries.

"I would like to increase the territory of my queendom, but the higher ups are democratic idiots and won't allow one vampire to rule more then 1 territory,"

"You would like me to be the figure-head king of Louisiana?" Eric asked.

"Not as dim-witted as you appear," she smirked.

"And you would take over…"

"Texas of course,"

"You seek a war against Ivanov?" Eric asked.

"And the magister…it's really a win-win situation. You get your human back and I finally get to watch Anton die…of course this is all conditionally,"

"What conditions?" Eric asked, afraid of the answer.

"Besides you stepping into the role of King, we would need to replace the magister…Godric would make an excellent candidate, don't you agree?"

"Yes majesty, though I will not make a commitment for Godric,"

"Of course not, what an obedient child you are," she smiled. "And you would need to turn your human."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so first of all major apologizes for the insane delay in posting, I just started the last semester of my senior year in college and everything is getting crazy. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me during this super long break and I swear I will try to do better. I hope this was worth the wait and let me know what you think.**

"You want me to turn her?" Eric asked incredulously.

"Yes…it wouldn't do for the King of Louisiana to have a meaningful human companion…they're so fragile," she said, disgust evident in her voice.

"Majesty…I don't think…" Eric began, though not sure how he would talk his way out of this situation.

"That's the deal Sheriff, you can agree to that or try and take her from Anton yourself," she said simply. "Make your choice."

"Again Majesty, I will not make a decision for Godric," Eric said, trying to buy some time.

"Then what's yours?" she demanded.

"I consent to taking the position of King," Eric said trying to hide the defeat in his voice.

"And what of your human?" she questioned.

"I'll turn her majesty," he said quietly.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed happily. "Now give your maker a call and have him meet here so we can iron out his half of the arrangement."

Eric nodded and left the day room to call Godric. He answered on the first ring,

"What did Sophie-Anne say?" he demanded.

"I have struck a deal with her in return for her help in getting Dodger back,"

"What kind of deal?" Godric asked suspiciously, he knew what kind of vampire Sophie-Anne was.

"I am to be the figure head King of Louisiana, she seeks to take over Texas,"

"I sense something more to this," Godric guessed.

"She fears the magister will mobilize against her, as the magister and Anton are brothers," Eric explained.

"They share a maker?"

"Apparently," Eric sighed.

"Then she is correct, he will most certainly mobilize against her." Godric said. "What is her solution?"

"She will go to war with both…and she would like to install you as Magister in the end," Eric admitted.

"I have never sought that kind of power," Godric said, after a moments pause.

"I know master…I have committed myself to take over the Kingdom, but I wouldn't make this decision for you," Eric said.

"I appreciate that…however, I will not allow Dodger to die for my political preference. You may inform Sophie-Ann I accept." Godric said, Eric breathed a small sigh of relief, though he still hesitated.

"Is there something else?" Godric asked.

"She requires me to turn Dodger master," Eric admitted quietly.

"Why?" Godric answered harshly.

"She feels having a human at my side will be a weakness," Eric said, Godric could hear the shame in his voice.

"You have already agreed to this condition haven't you?" Godric guessed.

"She left me little choice master," he said sadly.

"I suspect she didn't," Godric sighed.

"I'm sorry master…I should have foreseen this," Eric said.

"No, I have known Anton far longer…if anything I should have known he would want her this badly," Godric admitted with a sigh. "Though that hardly matters now. We will arrive at your home shortly."

"We?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Isabel, myself and Dodger's parents," Godric said. "Obviously, Stan will not be joining us."

"My child will meet you, I will be there shortly," Eric said, hanging up and returning reluctantly to Sophie-Anne's day room.

"Is Godric on his way?" she asked.

"No majesty, but he agrees to take over as magister,"

"Wonderful," she squealed. "This is turning out so lovely. Are you sure you won't stay and have a taste of my new human?"

"Again, I must decline majesty," Eric said. "I must return home to welcome my maker and assemble the vampires of my area."

"What's the rush?" she asked, settling back into the lounge chair. "It's going to be days before we attack."

"Majesty, I was hoping to attack sooner rather then later," Eric pressed.

"This attachment to your human is ridiculous Northman," she scolded. "We will not attack until I decide everything is perfect, is that understood?"

"Of course majesty," Eric began. "I just hate to allow Ivanov the pleasure of feeding from my human."

"He'll be dead soon enough, I'd hate to deny him a last meal," she smiled.

"Of course majesty, if that is all…"

"If you will not share a drink with me that is all, have your retinue ready in 3 days," she ordered.

"Yes majesty," Eric nodded, walking from the room with a quick bow.

Max carried her slowly through the house in silence. He finally reached the cell door and kicked it several times. After a few moments Mary opened the door, Max pushed past her impatiently and dropped Dodger unceremoniously onto her cot and walked over and unlocked a second door. Before Dodger could lift her head from the cot to see what was in the room Max was back. He lifted her again and carried her through the new door. The room had no windows and no lights except for what was coming in from the open door. There was another steel cot and thin mattress pushed up against the back wall with a welded steel head and foot board. Max dropped her harshly on the cot, immediately yanking her arms above her head and cinching the handcuffs as tightly as he could over her head. As he grabbed her ankles and leaned over to clamp the other set of cuffs to her ankles she struck out, kicking him hard across the jaw. He recoiled instantly, stepping back and rubbing his jaw as he spit a fresh glob of blood to the floor. Dodger scrambled back against the head board as Max approached slowly, murderous glint in his eye. Reaching the head of the cot, he grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her head back into the steel frame. Dodger cried out and slid down the headboard in a daze. Max quickly secured her legs and sat beside her on the cot.

"Look at me," he ordered. Dodger, head still swimming from the blow, didn't respond. Max slapped her hard across the cheek.

"Look at me," he growled again. Dodger shook her head to clear it and met Max's cold eyes.

"You won't do that again or I'll break every bone in your arm, understand?" he asked. When Dodger didn't respond immediately he hit her again, "I asked you a question."

"I understand sir," she spat. Max smiled, shaking his head as he stood abruptly, exiting the room and leaving the door open. Dodger glanced into the main room and caught Mary's eye. Mary shook her head warily at Dodger's defiance against her advice. After a second Max re-entered the room with a glass of water and some pills.

"Sit up," he barked. Dodger scooted up towards the top of the bed as much as the cuffs would allow.

"Open your mouth,"

"What are those pills?"

"Doesn't matter," he said trying to force the pills into her mouth, only to find them spit back at him. Seething, he again grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head backwards. As she gasped in pain he forced the pills and water down her throat, covering her mouth with one hand and pinching her nose closed with the other. After several minutes Dodger had no choice but to swallow.

"Was that so hard you stubborn bitch," he said, wiping his hands on his jeans as he again stood to leave the room. He took 2 steps towards the door and turned back around, leaning over the cot and getting within an inch of her face,

"Disobey me again and I will leave you in full restraints all day, everyday except for when his majesty decides he wants your blood," he threatened, slamming the door and leaving Dodger in complete darkness.

Eric left Sophie-Anne's mansion and immediately took to the air. He flew as fast as he could, using the night air to calm himself before having to face the others. Much sooner then he wanted, he landed on the porch of his cabin. All the lights in the house we're on and he saw Godric glance towards the door through the window as soon as he landed.

"I apologize for the lateness of my arrival," Eric said, walking through the door. Isaac growled threateningly but was silenced with a look from Godric.

"When does the queen wish to attack?" Godric asked.

"A few days," Eric answered.

"Days! After all your proclamations of being able to protect my daughter," Isaac hissed. Eric had him pinned to the ground by the throat in an instant; Elizabeth rushed to his side only to find herself corralled by Pam's strong arms.

"I should introduce you to final death right now," Eric growled, tightening his grip on Isaac's throat. Pam laughed continuing to restrain the younger female as she washed her maker do what he did best,

"Godric please," Elizabeth implored.

"I have warned your mate of his behavior towards Eric several times, I will not intercede for him again," Godric announced, washing his hands of whatever it was Eric decided to do. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at a smirking Pam, before turning back to face Eric.

"Sheriff please…if you care about Dodger at all, please let him go," she begged, tears in her eyes. Eric tightened his grip still further as he considered his options. He wanted nothing more then to end this pathetic excuse for a vampire's existence, but he knew Dodger would never forgive him. Though he wasn't happy that a human had that much influence on his decisions, he knew she did. Reluctantly, he loosened his hold on Isaac's throat and stood over him.

"I realize you think yourself invincible because I have bonded with your daughter but if you question me again I will end you myself and tell Dodger you were killed in the battle that is sure to come," he hissed, standing, straightening his clothes and nodding for Pam to turn Elizabeth loose.

Isaac climbed quickly to his feet and moved towards his partner.

"Thank you Eric," Elizabeth said. "This will not happen again." Eric ignored her and walked downstairs, Pam right behind him.

"Master, you should have removed one of his arms," Pam smirked. "It would have taught him a valuable lesson."

"I assure you the thought crossed my mind," Eric said, dropping into his office chair, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand.

"Eric, what did the queen say?" Pam asked.

"How would you like to be sheriff?" he answered.

"Excuse me?"

"The queen would like to rule 2 territories, and has asked me to be the figure head king of Louisiana," Eric explained.

"And she would take over Texas?" Pam guessed.

"Yes,"

"The magister would never allow this," Pam said. "He seems to favor Anton,"

"The magister and Anton share a maker." Eric explained. " Godric will take over as magister in the end."

"We're to take down the magister and a king to rescue your human?" she asked incredulously. Eric stood from the chair, towering over Pam.

"Are you questioning me child?" he growled fangs out.

"Of course not master," she said, lowering her eyes. After several hundred years she knew better then to press Eric when he was this angry.

"Go upstairs and show our guests where they'll be staying," he ordered, wanting her as far away from him as possible at this moment.

"Would you like Godric in the guest room next to yours?" Pam asked, trying to redeem herself by being extra helpful.

"No, I'll take that room, Godric will have mine," Eric answered.

"That will not be necessary," Godric said, walking into the office.

"Godric I insist," Eric said.

"The guest room is perfectly adequate Eric," Godric assured turning towards Pam. "I would like to speak to my child in private." Pam left the room after receiving a nod from Eric. Eric opened his mouth to speak but stopped short, suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of pain which wasn't his own.

"Eric, are you alright?" Godric asked, reading the look on Eric's face. "You felt something through your bond?"

"Yes Godric."

"What did you feel from her?" Godric demanded.

"Anger, fear…pain" Eric said, defeated.

"She is strong Eric, and Anton desires her. He will not kill her." Godric assured.

"There are other ways he could harm her" Eric said, shaking his head in disagreement.

"You are afraid he'll force himself on her?" Godric guessed.

"Among other things," Eric admitted bitterly.

"I doubt he'll want to taint the taste of her virginal blood,"

"Godric…I don't think that is something he will trouble himself with," Eric said delicately avoiding Godric's gaze. Godric smiled softly.

"I suppose I should have assumed as much, knowing you as I do," Godric laughed.

"I'm sorry if I've made you unhappy"

"There is nothing to apologize for, as I assume she was willing?" he asked sharply.

"Yes of course," Eric answered immediately.

" I would expect nothing less," Godric said. "I also wanted to thank you for not sending Isaac to his final death." Eric merely shrugged,

"Dodger would never have forgiven me."

"No she most certainly wouldn't and it would have made turning her a lot more difficult. Eric nodded as his eyes glazed over in thought. "She'll make a good child," Godric added.

"I know," Eric agreed.

"You don't wish to turn her?" Godric guessed.

"Not against her will like this, no" Eric admitted.

"You don't know it'll be against her will," Godric answered.

"Well I am not giving her a choice, and you know how much she enjoys that," Eric said.

"Eric, those she loves most, including you, are vampire," Godric said. "She's very intelligent and I'm sure she's realized the inevitability of this moment."

"Perhaps…"

"Have you begun gathering your retinue yet?" Godric asked, changing the subject for Eric's sake.

"Yes, myself, Pam, Chow and Bill Compton have all been informed," Eric answered.

"That is all?" Godric asked.

"Those are the vampires who are aware of Dodger's importance to me," Eric explained. "I do not wish to put her in more danger by displaying her status to the others of my area."

"Displaying your love for Dodger is not a weakness Eric," Godric said.

"I do not love," Eric responded immediately, Godric laughed and shook his head.

"Is there no love between you and I?" he asked.

"That is different Godric,"

"Why?" Godric asked.

"Because it is based on hundreds of years of experiences as a master and child,"

"Eric, answer these questions for me," Godric began, smiling. "You are concerned for my well-being?"

"Yes of course,"

"And you are obviously concerned for Dodger's well-being," Godric prompted.

"Yes, but…" Eric said, seeing where Godric was going with his line of questioning.

"Yes or no Eric. You wish to see me happy?" Godric continued.

"Yes,"

"And Dodger?" he again prompted.

"Yes,"

"You are happy when I am around?" Godric asked.

"Normally" Eric said frowning.

"And in Dodger's presence?" Godric laughed.

"When she isn't mad at me and you've proven your point master," Eric said, ending the game.

"Well then, I will retire for the morning. Rest well child," Godric smiled, leaving Eric with his thoughts.

Dodger began pulling and yanking on the cuffs the minute the door was closed. In her mind she knew it was useless but at the same time her fight or flight instinct had kicked in in full force and she was unable to simply lay there and accept her situation. She continued to struggle with the cuffs in the dark room until she began to feel the warm trickle of blood running down her extended arms. She took a deep breath and forced herself to lay still and within half an hour her arms and legs went numb and the adrenaline from fighting Max had worn off and she fell into an uncomfortable, yet deep sleep.

She remained dead to the world until the door swung open with a deafening creak and bright lights poured in. Dodger shut her eyes immediately as the harsh light assaulted her eyes, now accustomed to the pitch blackness of her cell. She felt her the cuffs release from around her ankles and wrists and was pulled off the bed. Her numb limbs refused to move and she fell hard to the concrete floor, barely able to brace her fall with her arms.

"Get up," Max ordered. "His majesty is waiting for you." Dodger stumbled to her feet as Max grabbed her arm and yanked her from the room and again led her through the maze of Anton's house to his private quarters.

"Good evening my pet, I trust your day was pleasant?" Anton asked as Max led her into his opulent suite.

"Only if your definition of pleasant is being chained in a dark room all day," Dodger spat and Max increased the pressure on her arm in warning.

"Well that would depend on the company," Anton said suggestively. "Perhaps if you behaved for Max you would be better treated." Dodger ignored him and waited for him to continue.

"No matter, as it is we have much to discuss,"

"Oh?" she asked, raising her eyebrow dubiously.

"Yes, there was no time to explain the rules I expect for you to follow yesterday," he explained.

"Not really a big rule follower," Dodger smiled.

"So I've gathered, though I did assume the Viking would break you of that," He said, Dodger felt a twinge of pain as he mentioned Eric, she wondered how he was doing with all of this and whether he'd told Godric and her family.

"But I'm glad he didn't as Max and I enjoy the training of new pets a great deal," Anton continued.

"Yes sir," Max agreed, smiling.

"So, rule number 1, no one is to feed from you but me," Anton ordered.

"But Stan…" Dodger asked.

"That was a one time opportunity," Anton explained. "He helped me to acquire something I wanted and was rewarded. But he is forbidden to feed from you again."

"2, you are to obey myself and Max, absolutely, questioning either of us will result in an exceptionally painful punishment I assure you," Anton continued.

"3, you are to have no contact with any vampires from your past," he listed.

"4, you will grace my bed whenever I require,"

"No," Dodger responded immediately.

"What?" Anton demanded.

"You want me to be your personal feeder, and stay away from my family and friends, and obey your commands. Fine. But I refuse to sleep with you," Dodger growled.

"I promise you, you will be. And you may thank the Viking for that," Anton said.

"Why?"

"Had you remained untouched your blood would be too titillating to even consider deflowering you. However, that no longer appears to be the case." Anton said disappointed.

"I won't sleep with you," Dodger repeated.

"I'm not asking," Anton said using his vampire speed to grab her and throw her to the bed before she could react.

"Get off me," Dodger growled, trying unsuccessfully to push him away, Max chuckled and left the room shaking his head. Anton smirked, fangs out now as he sniffed her neck.

"I do wish I'd been able to feed from you before Northman got to you, you must have been delectable," he mused, before sinking his fangs deep into her jugular. Dodger bit back a pained groan as he broke the skin of her neck and began drinking deeply. She could feel herself weakening with each mouthful he took and knew the incredibly tiny shot she had at being able to fight Anton off was gone.

He finished his feeding with a satisfied sigh,

"I doubt that I will ever tire of your taste," he said, nuzzling and kissing her neck. Dodger shook her head trying to both clear her mind and get some space from Anton. He gripped her jaw painfully and forced a kiss to her lips, running his other hand up under her shirt.

"Relax child, you cannot stop me and I don't wish to damage you," he breathed smiling down at her and moving to kiss her again only to pull back as Dodger spat in his face. He removed the hand from under her shirt and slowly wiped her saliva from his cheek and chin, smiling dangerously.

"You will regret that," he hissed, flipping her onto her stomach and twisting her arm behind her back in one motion. Dodger gasped in pain as he increased the pressure,

"Excuse me your majesty," Max interrupted delicately.

"What?" Anton growled, keeping a tight grip on Dodger's arm.

"The magister is here sir. He says it is imperative he speak with you," Anton nodded, broke Dodger's arm with a quick flick of the wrist and turned back to Max.

"Bring her back to her room, no food and full restraints until I say otherwise."  
"As you wish your majesty," Max said as Anton left the room. Dodger rolled slowly onto her back, taking deep, calming breaths against the excruciating pain in her arm.

"You were warned," Max said simply, smiling down at her and pulling her from the room.


End file.
